Eyes On the Prize
by Miss Kansas
Summary: Jaune sets his sights on the new transfer student and Yang can't take her eyes off the mysterious class rep! Warning: this fic is fueled by the rules of rom-com anime! High-school AU.
1. The Transfer & Class Rep!

**The main characters are sophomores in high school. Therefore, Ruby and Yang have already made some friends before this fanfic has taken place. This is also a slice of life type fic, so there is no faunus.**

 **Let's get this fic started!**

* * *

"Yaaaaaang!" Ruby whined. "We're gonna be late for our first day of school!"

Yang tied her shoes hastily while kneeling by the front door. "I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Wait girls!" Taiyang called. "You forgot your breakfast!"

"No time!" Ruby chirped and grabbed her sister's arm. "Let's go!"

Yang was pried away from her shoelaces and yanked to the front door. Ruby did not mess around when it came to school, she was put ahead two years for a reason. She wanted to make a good first impression, and she wasn't about to let Yang ruin her chances.

Ruby counted her lucky stars that she already knew some people in her class. That was thanks to Yang occasionally bringing them over to hang out over the last few years.

"Wait!" their father called again.

Ruby and Yang halted at the front door and yelled in unison. "WHAT!?"

Taiyang threw pieces of toasts in each of their mouths. The girls caught both with absolute precision and bursted out the door in a sprint.

Taiyang shook his head and stared fondly out the open door where trickles of the sun's rays flowed in. "What am I going to do with you two?"

Ruby hastily munched on her sandwich while running full force down the sidewalk. "Ywang, I swear twoh gwad ifh we're lwate!"

The blonde could barely keep up with her sister and chewed in a hurry. "We wohnt bwe lwate! And ifh we are, ywoah can bwlame mwe all ywoh whant!"

Ruby swallowed hard, trying to get the sandwich down her throat as quickly as she could. However, it didn't necessarily go down as she'd hoped.

"ACK!" Ruby choked, stopping dead in her tracks.

"RUHBY!" Yang said as she swallowed her mouthful, albeit with more success than Ruby.

She ran over to her sister and grabbed her around the waist from behind. "Hold on, I'll help!"

Yang forcefully hoisted Ruby into the air, using an extreme version of the heimlich maneuver to dislodge the fiendish sandwich from Ruby's windpipe.

"HUUUUNGGHH!" Ruby exasperated with each thrust from Yang. "HUUUUNGGHH!"

Yang, desperate to save her sister, hoisted one final time, lifting Ruby clear over her head.

"BLECHHHH!" Ruby spat as the chunk of toast shot out of her mouth like a cannon ball, splattering on a car's windshield as it passed by.

The car's tires screeched as it spun out of control and crashed right into a nearby fire hydrant.

"NOOOO!" Ruby reached outward toward the wrecked car. "MY BREAKFAST!"

"We should really stop running with toast in our mouths…" Yang muttered as she rubbed the sobbing Ruby's back.

* * *

"...Velvet Scarlatina," the teacher called.

Said girl raised her hand. "Here!"

"Jaune Arc," the teacher continued role call.

"Present," the boy answered.

The teacher glared at her attendance sheet and pushed her glasses up. "All that's left is…"

Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal two very winded girls that were panting.

"We're so sorry Ms. Goodwitch!" Ruby apologized. "We would've been here sooner but Yang just _haaaaad_ to-"

Glynda raised a hand to silence her. "It's okay. This is the first day so I'll let it slide."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" Ruby's eyes were twinkling.

"Thanks, bitch-sensei," Yang wryly grinned.

The comment earned a few giggles to ring out.

Glynda rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Xiao Long, or do you want to go to the principal's office on the first day?"

Yang put her hands up in surrender. "Yeah, yeah," she waved it off since she knew it was an empty threat.

Glynda and Yang have known each other basically since Yang was out of the womb. Glynda always tutored the blonde in her time of need and needless to say, the two have gotten close over the years. Best friends even. Glynda just didn't like other people knowing that.

It was no surprise to the rest of the class. Yang had made it pretty known over the years. According the Yang, Glynda was rough around the edges, but is actually a huge softie and is secretly a shipping psychopath.

That's why Yang wasn't too worried about getting to class on time; she knew the teacher would let her off with a warning just because well… it was Yang.

Yang figured Glynda would want the two to sit down, so she gazed out and saw her friends to pick whom'd she'd sit by. Just as she was about to sit next to Nora Valkyrie, Glynda called her out.

"Xiao Long. It has come to my attention that you and Ms. Rose are main characters in this fan fiction. Therefore, you will sit in the back of the room next to Mr. Arc, who will also play a crucial role."

Yang and Ruby stood there confused. What the hell was their teacher talking about?

Jaune sat there and tried to process what his teacher had said. "W-what?"

Yang strolled up to his desk and sat down to the right. "I have no clue, lady killer. She's always been a little off."

Jaune accepted what Yang had said. She knew the teacher better than anyone, after all.

"Hey, Jaune," Ruby greeted and sat to the left of the boy next to the window. "How was your break?"

"Good!" the boy smiled. "It was nice to finally wind down for a bit. What about yours?"

"It was great! Yang and I played video games almost every day!" Ruby was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "I wish it would never end!"

Glynda slammed her clipboard on the desk to gain everyone's attention. "Silence!"

Ruby 'eeped' in surprise.

Everyone straightened their posture and stiffened their shoulders to give their full attention.

"Today," Glynda announced. "We have a new transfer student."

A few mutters lingered in the classroom.

When the chattering died down, the teacher whipped her head to the door. "You can come in now."

The door slowly opened as everyone leaned in with anticipation. They wanted to see what the new student looked like.

Long white hair was tied in a side ponytail as it flowed down the girl's slim figure and short stature. The school's uniform did nothing to detract from her beauty, even if she was the palest girl Jaune had ever seen. He could tell she walked with a purpose, there was a certain aura about her…

The white-haired girl stood in front of the class with her chin held high. "I'm Weiss," she gave a polite curtsey.

The first thing he noticed was the fascinating hair color she possessed. It was definitely rare, like powdered snow that matched her flawless skin.

The way she presented herself… Jaune guessed she was probably from a higher status, but that wouldn't stop him!

No one was out of Jaune Arc's league!

At least that's what he liked to think.

Glynda nodded in approval. "Tell the class a little about yourself."

Weiss' poker face never faded. Jaune wanted to make that change. He wanted to see what she looked like when she smiled. No, he _needed_ to see. He knew she'd shine even brighter than she already was.

Weiss stared the students down with a menacing gaze. "I used to fence."

That's when Jaune's eyes settled on the scar that was carved over her left eye.

His breath was taken away as those azure colored orbs pierced through his soul. He found himself lost in them...

Jaune naturally wanted to know more about the girl. Her background, her personality, why she _used_ to fence, what she's like when she giggles, what she wears on the weekends, hell, even what music she liked… just… everything.

He wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He got butterflies in his stomach just thinking about it.

It was love at first sight.

Yang nudged the boy. "You haven't taken your eyes off her," she teased. "Someone's got a little crush~"

Jaune covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't say a word!" he harshly whispered.

Yang wiggled her eyebrows. "You have nothing to worry about."

He sighed in relief.

However, he wasn't the only one struck by the transfer's beauty.

Cardin Winchester sat in his seat openly ogling the new transfer student. He wanted her as his and no one else's. He thought that such alluring beauty could only be for himself and not shared. He decided that he would do anything to make Weiss his for his own perverse ambitions.

Glynda's voice echoed in the room. "I'll have you sit in the back since you're a main character as well. Next to Xiao Long."

Cardin narrowed his eyes in response to her statement. He was already at a disadvantage since he was in the second to last row on the other side of the room, but he was persistent, and wouldn't let this mild inconvenience stop him so easily.

He was determined to get the girl for his own game, no matter what.

Weiss nodded and didn't question Glynda's statement. However, she was confused as to who 'Xiao Long' was and looked back at her teacher for assistance, to which Yang raised her hand.

"That's me by the way," Yang said and pointed to the vacant seat next to her. "Come on, I won't bite."

"What do you mean you won't bite?" Glynda scoffed. "You bit me yesterday!"

"That was only because you were being yourself," Yang horribly justified. "I wouldn't have done it if you left my poor sandwich alone!"

Glynda rolled her eyes. "We will continue this argument after class. Which I will win, by the way."

"Whatever," Yang huffed.

Weiss remained silent through the whole thing and sat in the seat next to Yang. Her posture never failed and kept her gaze directly at the teacher, not sparing a glance at her new classmates.

"I'm Yang," the girl waved. "Welcome to Beacon High!"

"The pleasure's mine," the white-haired girl replied in a rehearsed tone.

Jaune's jaw dropped. She sounded even more ethereal up close!

Yang knew the boy was too nervous to talk, so she decided to be the best wingman ever. "This is Jaune Arc. He's… well he's Jaune."

Jaune gave himself a pep talk. He remembered that his mother used to say that all girls love confidence. Putting on the most confident face he could muster, he said what came to mind.

"H-hello there, Snow Angel."

But he couldn't stop himself from stuttering.

Weiss glared daggers. "Don't call me that, scrawny Arc."

Jaune was a little hurt that she used an insult with bite in her voice, but was also ecstatic. Sure, the transfer gave him a nasty look, but she acknowledged him! Those azure eyes and bright blue orbs had officially met.

And what she said… he inwardly gasped with delight. For some reason, he wanted Weiss to keep calling him Arc, or even better... by his first name.

He knew the name was used with a little bit of venom, but he also liked how she talked. It really did sound like an angel. He wondered what it'd sound like if she used a loving tone.

Ruby slightly snorted in delight. "Hehe, scrawny Arc. We're keeping that one."

Yang had to stifle a snort of laughter. "Really, Jaune? The princess doesn't like that at all."

Through it all, Weiss somehow kept her poker face. "Don't call me that either."

"No promises," Yang replied evenly.

Weiss could already tell this would be a long year. From her view, she was here to get academics out of the way, go to college and lead a successful life under her father's watch.

Everything was planned out.

She wasn't here to make friends.

At least that's what she told herself.

"I'm Ruby!" the brunette grinned and leaned behind to hold out her hand for a shake. "Wow! I love your hair! Is that its natural color?"

Since Yang and Jaune were in between Weiss and Ruby, the transfer inwardly sighed at the task of pleasing a stranger. Nonetheless, she leaned back to extend her arm to reach Ruby's to return the gesture with a forced smile.

"Are those red-tips natural?"

Ruby took a moment to think about the question. "Yep!"

"There's your answer," Weiss easily replied.

 _These people will be the death of me,_ Weiss thought.

Jaune wondered why the white-haired girl was being so curt with them. But that wouldn't stop him. Breaking down the girl's icy walls was just another challenge in his life, with the best prize of all, the girl's friendship… and possibly even more…

Once he set his mind to something, he always followed through.

It was the Arc way!

Yang could tell Weiss wasn't a very sociable person, but her sister Ruby sure was, even though she was a bit awkward.

The blonde wrote on a piece of paper meant for her sister.

 **We are totally gonna make friends with that transfer, you in?**

Jaune sat between the sisters, so she Yang leaned over and handed the note behind Ruby's back. The brunette took it with master stealth and read it with a grin on her face. She glanced from the note to Weiss with newfound determination.

 **Heck yeah!** she wrote and tossed it back to Yang.

Yang read it and her gaze settled on Weiss, who was paying attention to whatever Glynda was saying.

Weiss didn't look too unapproachable, she just had a stand-offish aura, nothing the sisters couldn't handle.

As soon as Yang tuned back into the lecture, Glynda said. "Your class representative will be Blake Belladonna."

Yang didn't know who Blake was and she was a sophomore! She'd never heard the name in her life!

The blonde flicked her head to the right. A few chairs down in the back row, stood the ravenette with an emotionless expression.

In that moment, lilac and amber eyes clashed.

Those amber orbs entranced Yang, and her jet-black hair really brought out their shine. The blonde briefly wondered if she wore different colored contacts just like how Yang wore purple ones.

Her name was Blake… Yang liked the sound of that. The name fit the mysterious girl well.

Now that she thought about it… Yang had often seen the girl in the library whenever she happened to visit. The blonde deduced that Blake was a bookworm.

A gorgeous bookworm…

"I'm glad you're the class representative, Ms. Belladonna," Glynda said. "You will do a fine job."

Blake nodded once. "I'll do my best."

She was apparently elected leader when Yang was too trapped in her own thoughts. No one typically wanted to be the class representative, but Blake was eager to be one.

The blonde wondered why that was.

Blake sat down while Yang kept thinking she was the prettiest girl she'd ever seen.

She felt a jab in her side. "Who's got the crush now?" a certain boy's voice lingered in her ears.

Yang faintly blushed. "Did she go here last year?"

"Blake?" Jaune asked. "Yeah, although she doesn't stand out too much. I wonder why that is. She seems like the type any guy would go for. Guys eat that kind of thing up."

Yang put her hand under her chin and pretended to listen to the teacher's lecture while the two talked.

"Hey," Jaune whispered. "Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Yang asked.

"We should both promise each other that we'll try our best to earn their affections," he nodded to Weiss and Blake. "To help with our motivation."

Yang considered the proposal. However, she didn't think she was good enough to ever be the mysterious class rep's girlfriend, but Yang always liked a challenge. And she knew that both of the blondes were persistent and yearned to reach their ultimate goals.

"Let's do it," Yang agreed. "I want to at least be Blake's friend…"

"I have no doubt you will," the boy encouraged. "You're pretty outgoing. It's hard not to like you."

Yang wiggled her eyebrows. "Flattery will get you _everywhere._ "

"Oh god…" Jaune whimpered. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know," Yang waved off and leaned in his ear. "But good luck with the princess. She seems like a tough shell to crack."

Jaune eeped on the inside at the possible future friendship. "I know… but she's so gorgeous. I want to at _least_ be her friend."

Yang pat him on the back. "You got this, lady killer."

The two knew it would take great perseverance, but they could win them over.

It would take some time, but they could do it.

Eyes on the prize… Jaune and Yang… Eyes on the prize…

* * *

 **Anime rom-com stereotypes covered this chapter: main character having a strange hair color (even though it's a total coincidence), main character seating, the class rep, the transfer student, only one character being aware of the fourth wall only to confuse others around them, and last but certainly not least, the trademark toast in mouth.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't be afraid to follow, favorite, and/or review!**


	2. Track & Trip

The next day, Weiss found herself feeling a certain gaze cast on her during class.

It wasn't a good feeling, unwelcome even.

She felt it the first day, too.

Call it a hunch.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she caught a glimpse to the right.

Cardin's hand was on his chin when the two made eye contact. He tried to send a flirtatious wink, but it ended up being perceived as lustful.

That sent a shiver down her spine. She openly rolled her eyes at the poor attempt to flirt and went back to listen to the lecture, but her thoughts said otherwise.

 _Orange-haired boy?_ Weiss asked herself. _So he's the one that's been ogling me. It's also that strange Arc fellow, too. At least he tries to be discreet about it._

Weiss was far from stupid. She was typically aware of her surroundings.

 _Why are some guys desperate?_

"Pst!" Yang's whisper caught her attention.

She faced the blonde and received a note.

It read: **Yo, princess. Ruby and I want to hang out with you after school when track practice is over! Whad'ya say?**

Weiss was taken aback. She barely knew these people! And the only time she talked with them was when she was curt on purpose yesterday. What did she possibly do to make them want to be her friend?

 _I don't need friends._

She wrote: **Don't call me that. I'm going to have to decline. And don't pass notes, you're just asking for trouble!**

She swiftly set the note on Yang's desk when Glynda turned around to write a mathematical equation for the class.

Yang unwrinkled the paper and briefly frowned. The transfer was going to be difficult.

 **Come onnnn** the blonde begged. **pwetty pwease?**

She threw the note on Weiss' desk, not caring if the teacher would see or not.

Weiss glared daggers at the blonde.

 _Does she WANT detention?!_

No matter how much Weiss didn't want to, she read the note Yang threw back and wrote.

 **No.**

Weiss slid the note on Yang's desk in a hurry so she wouldn't get caught… but Glynda turned around on time when Weiss reached over.

"Are you passing notes?" she stared directly at Weiss with a scowl.

"I…" Weiss was at loss for words, but she wasn't a liar. "Yes," she lowered her head in shame.

The teacher narrowed her eyes. "Instead of detention, you'll be helping me with paperwork after school. Which reminds me… it is a lot of paperwork so would anyone like to volunteer?"

Jaune didn't need to think about the question and shot his hand in the air. "I would be glad to help."

Ruby coughed into her hand. "Teacher's pet," she coughed again.

"And Yang isn't?" Jaune fired back.

Ruby just giggled.

Jaune frowned at the brunette and looked back to the teacher who said. "Thank you, I'll see you two after school. Now about the equation…"

Glynda inwardly smirked mischievously. Everything was going according to keikaku.

Jaune didn't pay attention after that. He could finally spend some time with Weiss! The boy was practically beaming with delight, especially when she spared him a glance when he volunteered.

Weiss cursed herself. She was supposed to be the perfect student, but that blonde brute distracted her!

 _Now I have to spend time with the Arc boy… He was awfully quick when she asked for a volunteer,_ she rolled her eyes. _Why are some boys desperate AND weird?_

Ruby leaned over to speak with her sister. "Did she say yes?"

Yang unwrinkled the note. "Nope," she sighed. "The princess will need some work."

Ruby grinned and gave a thumbs-up. "Challenge accepted!" she stared at Weiss, who was paying attention to the lecture, so she whispered loud enough only for Yang to hear. "You _will_ be our friend… and you'll like it."

Yang chuckled and pat Ruby on the back. "That was just a tad creepy, sis," she leaned over to face Jaune. "Aren't you lucky? You get some time with the princess."

Jaune put his finger to his mouth to shush her. Weiss was next to Yang, after all. He slyly sent Yang a wink since he felt like he was nailing the deal so far.

* * *

After finishing her warm-up lap, Yang found Ruby and the two conversed before track practice began.

"Yang!" Ruby chirped. "Don't kill me, but Jaune told me you have a thing for Blake."

Yang clenched her fists, of course he told her sister. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

Ruby couldn't contain her squeals. "She's right over there!" she pointed to the other side of the track. "See?!"

Yang's breath hitched when she saw Blake stretching her legs to prepare for the first practice race. "How did I not know she was on the track team?!"

Ruby shrugged. "No idea, she just kinda blends in," she wryly smiled at Yang. "This is your chance."

"My _what?_ " Yang asked. "Oh no, you can't-"

"Yes I can~" Ruby sang and pushed her sister to the direction of Blake. "Come onnnn."

Yang could easily overpower her sister, but she felt like she needed a little push, even if it was literally.

Yang wished she looked a little nicer and not in her track clothes, but then again, everyone else was in a t-shirt and shorts too.

"Fine!" Yang stopped abruptly and deeply inhaled with determination. "I'll talk to her. I'm gonna stop her in her _tracks_ ," she sent a wry smile.

Ruby sighed. "That was horrible and you know it."

Yang couldn't help but chuckle. "Now that the pun's outta the way, I'll go talk to her."

"Good!" Ruby put her hands on her hips. "Because if you didn't, I woulda forced you!"

"Forced you to do what?" a new voice chimed in the conversation.

"Nora!" Yang exclaimed. "When'd you get here?"

"Doesn't matter my dear friend!" Nora exclaimed. "So who do you have the hots for?!"

"Jesus," the blonde muttered. "Does _everyone_ know!?"

Nora tilted her head. "There's just something about you that's different is all! I can't quite put my finger on it."

Ruby leaned in and whispered the news in Nora's ear.

Nora gasped. "You do?! Well she's over there! What're you waiting for?!"

Yang sighed and straightened her posture to at least try to look presentable for her crush. Even though she was sweating, she had confidence since she certainly wasn't the ugliest girl around. Only slight sweat beaded on her body, she counted her lucky stars it wasn't too hot outside.

"I'm going right now," the blonde smiled. "Watch the master," she feigned confidence and strutted her way towards Blake.

Blake was stretching when she looked up and saw flowing golden hair in her view.

"Hey! Your name's Blake, right?" a calm voice reached her ears.

Blake stood up fully when she was done stretching. "Yes, I'm Blake. And you're…" she examined the blonde's face and said with familiarity. "Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

The blonde's eyebrows rose. Blake seemed to have known her name long before Yang knew Blake's.

Yang couldn't take her gaze off Blake's amber orbs. "Uh..I- yeah!" she held out her hand. "The one and only!"

The blonde found it hard to talk to such a beautiful girl. For some reason she got tongue-tied and her stomach felt really fuzzy… it wasn't a bad feeling, she just wondered if it would ever go away.

Blake hesitantly shook Yang's hand. "What brings you here?"

The handshake briefly distracted Yang. Blake's hands sure were soft...

The question caught Yang slightly off guard. "Oh uh, I was just wondering. How long have you been on the track team?"

Blake stifled a laugh. "This is my second year."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I just feel bad, ya know?" Yang said. "We could've been great friends by now if I noticed sooner!"

Blake wondered why Yang was talking to her. "Where are you going with this?"

Yet another question that caught the blonde off guard, she didn't mind that Blake seemed to have that effect on her.

Yang tried to play off the answer as casual as possible. "We should hangout some time! Like tomorrow after school, that is, if you're not busy."

Blake looked as if she was considering the offer. She could tell Yang was trying to act casual, but was utterly failing.

"Before I answer, I have another question."

"Shoot," Yang permitted.

Blake crossed her arms. "Why ask now? Of all times?"

Yang swallowed bile that was in her throat from being so anxious. "Like I said earlier, I feel like we can be really great friends. If you'd be willing to give it a shot, I promise it'll be worth your while," she gave her puppy dog eyes she spent years perfecting with Ruby.

Blake narrowed her eyes, she had to admit, Yang was adorable when she did that. "Okay, tomorrow after school then."

Yang gasped. Did she really just get the gorgeous class rep to hang out with her? This was like a dream come true!

"I promise you won't regret it!"

Just as she said that, the coach blew the whistle to start track practice.

Typically the students would gather in the middle of the field, and Yang was eager to start their friendship as soon as possible.

"Shall we go?" Yang asked and nodded to where the students gathered.

Blake's poker face broke for the first time that day as she briefly smiled. "We shall."

* * *

 _I can't believe I'm stuck with this blubbering idiot!_ Weiss chided herself. _I need to get home so I can get my work done! Father won't be happy about this..._

Jaune tried not to stare at Weiss too much, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't know anything about the girl, other than that she used to be a fencer.

"How long have you fenced?"

This was about the fifth question he asked so far.

He kept justifying in his mind that it was okay since the two were waiting for the teacher to show up to give them their work. Weiss wasn't initiating the conversation so Jaune took hold of the reigns.

"A while," she deadpanned. "It's none of your business."

"I'm just curious is all," the boy said. "What do you mean _used_ to fence?" he referred to yesterday when she introduced herself.

"Like I said," the white-haired girl stated with a bite in her tone. "It's none of your business."

Jaune sensed he was walking on dangerous waters, so he avoided the subject completely.

"Why did you transfer here?" he asked, keeping his voice leveled. "Sorry if that's a personal question."

Seeing as the boy was persistent, Weiss figured answering one of his endless questions wouldn't hurt. "This school is proven to be academically superior than the last one I attended," she answered. "Now can you please stop asking questions? It feels like an interrogation."

 _I still can't believe he was THAT quick to volunteer for such trivial work. Is he interested in me? There's nothing about me to like, and I can't be caught dead with such a scrawny guy._

"I see," Jaune leaned back in his chair. "Beacon High _is_ a pretty good school."

Before Weiss could respond, the teacher strolled in holding her usual clipboard. "Good news, this shouldn't take long," she pointed to two separate stacks of papers on her desk. "Take these to the principal's office and then you're free to leave."

Weiss let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 _Good, I might be able get home on time._

"Sounds good, thanks Ms. Goodwitch!" Jaune said.

"No problem, Mr. Arc," she waved her hand. "Now get going."

Glynda's ship would officially set sail from here, and it was all thanks to her. She inwardly gave herself a pat on the back for her efforts.

Jaune and Weiss stood up and walked over to the stacks of papers. Jaune scanned for the heavier one so Weiss wouldn't have to lift it, but they were both evenly matched.

It didn't even matter when Weiss swooped in to take the nearest stack and dashed out the door.

Jaune didn't have time to talk to her and was left in the dust. He wanted to get to know her, so he hurried as fast as his legs could carry him and sped out the door. He followed her tracks with the stack in his arms.

He finally caught up to her. "Why the hurry?"

"Unlike you, I have responsibilities that require my attention after this," Weiss answered vaguely and kept her pace.

 _I already got three texts from father. I need to rush._

Jaune wondered what kind of things she had to do. "Oh, okay. What kind of things?"

Weiss gave him a look.

"Let me guess… none of my business?"

"You have a brain after all!" Weiss was shocked the boy caught on. "You're somewhat more intelligent than you let on!"

Jaune took the sass as a good thing. It was better than nothing.

"Hey you'd be surprised," he chuckled.

"I really do need to hurry, though. I swear if you slow me down-"

Before she could finish the sentence, Weiss tripped over her own feet from walking too fast. This caused her body to fall forward.

Jaune moved purely on instinct by dropping the stack of papers without thought and diving to catch the girl before she could hit the hard marble floor face first.

The two landed with a thud as the papers scattered everywhere. Jaune noticed his hand was curled protectively over the back of the girl's head as she laid on top of him.

The fall was loud, but Weiss was pretty light. He wouldn't have noticed she was on top of him if it weren't for her sporadic heartbeat. He blushed crimson when he took note of their position in the middle of the vacant hallway.

A scent of lavender made it to his nostrils. It was her shampoo, no doubt.

It was definitely his favorite smell now.

Jaune lifted his head when he noticed she hadn't made a sound.

"Are... you alright?"

Weiss slowly lifted her head to meet Jaune's gaze. As soon as she noticed the position they were in, she let out a gasp, as if she was mortified with the situation.

She rapidly jumped off him and gathered the papers while she heard Jaune mumble something. Whatever it was, she could care less. She just wanted to get away from the awkward situation and get home as soon as possible.

"Weiss, are you hurt?"

She finished gathering her share of the papers and stood.

Weiss noticed the boy didn't use the nickname he gave her and secretly appreciated that.

"No, but that's thanks to you."

 _I'll only give you this one, Arc._

Jaune slowly got up, it wasn't a direct thank you, but it would do. "I'm glad you're okay," he smiled.

The boy was ecstatic that Weiss sort of thanked him for the save. He didn't sense a hint of bite in her tone, either, so that was an accomplishment all on its own.

Weiss acknowledged him by sparing a glimpse and sped-walked down the hall, not waiting for Jaune to get the remaining papers.

"Wait up!" he yelled and hastily grabbed the last of the papers that were scattered on the floor.

The scene was all too familiar to him. He was left in literal pursuit of the new transfer student...

* * *

 **Rom-com rules this chapter include: caught while passing notes, random sport to provide relationship development, being a dumbass around your crush, guy caught staring at girl, stuck after class to help teacher with supposed love-interest, and lastly, the clumsy fall from the not-so-clumsy girl.**

 **You didn't think it would be easy for a person like Weiss to fall for a dense idiot like Jaune, did you?**

 **See what I did there? Guys?**


	3. Hangouts & Misunderstandings

**It is February 1st, 2016. The one year anniversary of Monty's death. Thank you for everything, Monty. We love and miss you.**

* * *

The next day after school, Yang anxiously waited for a certain class rep's arrival.

"Yang, stop tapping your foot," Ruby said. "It's annoying."

The two were sitting on a couch in the living room, so the furniture wouldn't stop shaking. Ruby knew that was one of her sister's nervous idiosyncrasies.

"Sorrrryyyy," Yang roughly rubbed her hair, "I'm so nervous!"

Ruby smirked and remembered Yang actually _is_ nervous. _The_ Yang Xiao Long. The girl who is a huge flirt to everyone around her. The girl who wouldn't take no for an answer. The girl who was always so sure of herself… was nervous, over a girl at that!

Ruby took comfort in the fact that at least _something_ made her sister nervous. The brunette was excited to meet the girl who made Yang's heart flutter. The person who made her lose her cool.

The bookworm named Blake.

In preparation for the visit, Yang wore a yellow tank top with a black skirt. It was her favorite color combination. Meanwhile Ruby took a more casual approach since she had no one to impress and wore her favorite red hoodie and black jeggings.

"Just remember she's still a person," Ruby advised. "No big deal."

"But it is a big deal!" Yang exclaimed. "She's not a person! She's... she's a goddess!"

"You're exaggerating," Ruby deadpanned and looked at her watch for the time. "Oh, she should be here any minute!"

Yang bit her lip in anticipation as she waited for the doorbell to ring.

Ruby put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be there in case you need saving. Don't worry."

That seemed to have cheered the blonde up since her stiff body slackened.

*Ding dong*

The blonde gasped. She didn't think it'd be so soon!

"I'll get it," Ruby offered and walked over to the door. "Come here!"

Yang stood next to Ruby. As soon as Ruby sensed her sister was ready, she twisted the knob and opened the door.

Blake was standing there wearing a long-sleeved black romper. A skinny gold belt was tied tightly around her waist, allowing it to show off her hips. The belt also brought out Blake's glimmering yellow eyes.

Yang's breath was taken away from her stunning beauty. She didn't think Blake would look even better without her track or school uniform, but she loved being proven wrong.

"Hey Blake!" Yang greeted, not wanting continue the silence. "Come in!" the two stepped away from the door.

Ruby was proud that her sister took the initiative and happily shut the door.

"You have a nice place," the ravenette commented as she stared at the modern based living room.

"Psh," Yang waved. "It's nothing special, but thanks!"

"Hi, Blake!" Ruby chimed. "I'm-"

"Ruby Rose," Blake acknowledged. "I'm aware."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "How?"

"Not very many people get put ahead two grades," Blake answered as if the answer was obvious.

"Oh," the brunette chirped. "Am I really that famous?" she asked jokingly.

"You would be surprised," Blake replied knowingly.

"Wait, how'd you know my name?" Yang asked. "You know, from when we talked earlier."

Blake slowly walked by the blonde. "Let's just say it's my job."

"Oh yeah, you're the class rep!" Ruby had the epiphany. "It really _is_ your job!"

Yang heartily laughed. "Way to make it sound like you were a spy."

"You never know," the ravenette said evenly.

Ruby and Yang glanced at each other, judging by Blake's tone, she seemed serious about the comment. It was hard to tell if the guest was joking or not.

The three walked into the kitchen and sat on the bar stools with their hands on the light brown granite countertop.

"Were you…" Yang asked herself if she should ask this question or not, but decided to. "In my class last year?"

Yang gulped, maybe she shouldn't have asked the question. She feared that she might offend Blake if she actually was in her class last year. Then again, it would be hard to miss such a graceful presence.

"No, but I went to the school," Blake replied. "After class I'd always go to the library, so I'm not surprised you've never heard of me."

The blonde let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It's a good thing that Blake is an understanding person.

Ruby snorted. "I think that's so weird. I mean, you are definitely not the worst looking gal around. I'm just wondering why I've never seen you with any guys."

Blake blushed at the compliment. "Actually, a lot of them asked me out last year."

Ruby and Yang leaned in with surprise. "Really?"

Yang was discouraged by this, but wasn't surprised other people also acknowledged her captivating looks.

"Yep," Blake nodded. "But rejecting all of them got tiring."

The blonde perked up from the statement. "Why'd you reject all of them?"

Blake simply shrugged. "I didn't have feelings for any of them. It was that simple."

"Ohhhh," Ruby added. "Ya, I get that. You don't want to date a person you don't like!"

"I'm glad someone understands," Blake said. "They probably thought I was heartless."

Yang knew the girl beside her was far from heartless… because she was going to capture that heart and let it melt.

* * *

The next day during the first passing period, Weiss was at her locker gathering books for her next class.

She typically didn't talk to anyone in the hallways. The only exception was during class, even though that was the worst possible time to talk to someone.

But it seemed that Yang and Arc made her life a lot more difficult in the worst ways.

 _First that blonde brute gets me in trouble for passing notes. Then that scrawny Arc volunteers and constantly asked me questions… It's official. Those blondes will be the death of me._

Weiss was too trapped in her thoughts to realize the hallway was mostly empty now.

Just as she turned around to head to class, a voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Hey," the guy greeted.

Weiss' eyes widened when she turned around to get a view of the person.

 _What does orange-haired boy want?_

"Can I help you?" Weiss asked while gripping her books.

"Actually, you can!" the boy replied and smoothly leaned on the locker next to Weiss. "You, me, and a date over the weekend."

Weiss certainly didn't like how the guy introduced himself. He didn't even phrase it like a question and more like a command.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Cardin Winchester," he crossed his arms and smirked. "Come on, it'll be fun."

 _Cardin… sounds like a stupid bird. What soul names a kid that? It's like setting them up for failure!_ _And his last name… that's a type of gun, isn't it? A bird and a gun… great combination. I swear, there's idiots everywhere._

Weiss inwardly cringed. First this guy failed to introduce himself properly, and then he has the AUDACITY to ask her out so nonchalantly like he owned her!?

The answer was quite simple.

"No."

Cardin looked surprised. "What?"

"I said 'no' to your offer," the white-haired girl repeated.

The bell rang, signalling the students should already be in class.

 _It's like the world is after me lately, but that was good timing._

Cardin grit his teeth in frustration from the blow. He wasn't used to rejection, especially when it came to females.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going," Weiss sped to class, cursing herself for being late.

Winchester was left standing there in the hallway with crushed hopes, but newfound determination.

Little did both of them know, Jaune saw the whole thing from the opposite end of the hallway. He sulked away, thinking Weiss and Cardin were an item.

* * *

Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Jaune met up after their last class of the day in the hallways.

"Any progress with the princess, lady killer?" Yang asked.

Jaune frowned when he remembered what he saw earlier. "I thought I was making progress, but then…"

"Then what, Jaune?" Ruby asked with curiosity evident. "What happened?"

He heavily sighed at the memory. "Do you guys know anything about Cardin Winchester?"

Blake narrowed her eyes from the name. "You mean other than the fact that he's a jerk?"

Yang shook her head. "Yeah, I heard he's a bully."

Blake swallowed hard when she remembered what he did last year. "He used to bully my friend Velvet."

"Velvet?!" Ruby gasped in astonishment. "But she's so sweet!"

"I know," the ravenette seethed. "It's sickening that it happened."

Jaune at least wanted her new 'boyfriend' to be a nice one…

He sighed. "Have you guys seen Cardin with Weiss recently?"

Blake held her chin in thought. "No, actually. Not at all. I usually see her alone, even more isolated than I was last year."

Jaune held on to a little hope and took that statement to heart. Since he was persistent, he would only stop pursuing the transfer if she herself said that she was dating Cardin.

"Weiss doesn't seem like a social person," Ruby added.

"Haha," Yang chirped. "Too bad she'll be our friend in no time," the sisters high-fived each other.

Blake narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What did you two plan?"

"Oh, Blakey… Blakey, Blakey…" Yang shook her head at her friend's obliviousness. "Rubes and I have made a pact that we'd be friends with the princess."

"Is there a time limit?" Blake asked.

"No," Ruby said, "but it will be soon. Count on it."

"I can speed that along," Blake offered. "It'll be easy."

"How?" Jaune asked. "It can't be _that_ easy. I would have known a way by now."

"Just leave it to me," the ravenette replied.

"Heck, I have no complaints," Ruby said. "I'm excited to see what you do!"

"Blakey's plans are fool-proof," the blonde slung her arm around the ravenette's shoulders.

Blake happily allowed the contact with a smile, and seeing that smile caused Yang's heart to flutter.

"I wish it was that simple," Jaune sighed.

"You said you made progress though, right?" Ruby asked the boy.

"Yeah!" Jaune smiled. "I have. Although I haven't learned much, she's at least talked to me and given me sass."

Yang giggled. "Only you would be happy to get sass from someone."

Jaune pointed at Yang. "Only because she's gorgeous… and perfect, and sounds amazing, and smells nice..."

"Did you just say she _smells_ nice?" Blake asked confusedly. "When'd you smell her?!"

Ruby grimaced. "That's a bit creepy, even for you."

"Wait, woah, woah!" Jaune waved his hands desperately. "She tripped and I caught her! That's it!"

"Sureeee," Yang rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you didn't trip her on purpose so you could get all touchy feely?"

"What?! No! What kind of a person do you think I am?!"

"You're right, Jaune," Ruby chirped. "That _is_ progress," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sometimes I think you guys are more perverted than me," Jaune sighed.

Blake joined the teasing. "You sound so defensive it's suspicious."

"Aw come on! Blake, not you too!" Jaune whined. "It's three against one!"

RBY let out hearty giggles. Yang was glad Blake felt accepted and a part of their friend group. She was even teasing Jaune along with them!

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Blake's entrancing yellow orbs. "I need to ask you something."

The blonde perked up. "What is it?"

"Come to the student class representative meeting with me tomorrow," the ravenette stated. "I guarantee they aren't what you'd expect."

Yang was confused. "Aren't those for class rep's only?"

"You'll have to see," Blake smiled. "So what do you say?"

"Heck yes!"

* * *

After school that day, Weiss found solace in the library. Somehow, Cardin got ahold of her number and had been repeatedly asking her out over text. It was getting exhausting.

Her newest tactic was to ignore him instead of constantly shooting him down.

She was human, too! She had feelings like any other person, so she felt heartless when she rejected him several times already.

She sighed and flipped open one of her textbooks to study. Her father allowed her to stay after school just this once. She was glad he didn't know about her being stuck after class that one time, but she'd never mention it.

Her mind was distracted. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't focus on the book in front of her, so she ended up staring blankly at the pages.

 _Nothing's going right lately…_

"Hey," a monotone voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Having trouble?"

Weiss looked up and was surprised. "Don't you have track, Belladonna?"

Weiss knew Blake was smart, she is the class rep after all. The white-haired girl knew that Blake was a bookworm, but was very confused as to why she had taken an interest in her.

"Our coach took a sick day," the ravenette replied and sat across from the girl. "You look troubled by something, what's up?"

Weiss knew her class rep was a decent person from what she gathered. She'd done a background check for the majority of her classmates and Blake had an impressive record. She's been a class rep for two years in a row, is on the student council, and is enrolled in mainly AP classes with a steady 4.0 GPA.

However, Weiss was surprised the class rep was concerned for her of all people. Figuring out why was like a rubix cube she couldn't solve.

"I'm distracted is all. It seems I can't get anything done."

 _It's much more than I can handle,_ Weiss thought.

"Everyone has those days," Blake replied and put her hands on the table. "But what exactly is bothering you?"

 _Everything._

However, two blondes popped in her head before she gave an actual answer.

"I suppose Arc and Yang are a part of it."

She wasn't keen on mentioning her troubles with Cardin or at home.

Blake tilted her head. "How so?"

"They're so… _friendly_." Weiss answered with a shudder. "It's unsettling and disturbing. Yang does nothing but distract me in class and Arc is constantly asking me questions."

Blake smiled. "I get that it must be annoying, tiring even. But you need to understand something. They do it with good intentions."

Weiss was shocked from the information. "What kind of intentions?"

"To be your friend," the ravenette replied as if it was obvious.

Weiss leaned back, still trying to process the words. "They want to be my friend?"

"Yes," Blake revealed, "I do too, and so does Ruby."

"But why?"

"Can you blame us for wanting to know more about the new transfer student?" Blake asked.

"That makes no sense," Weiss shook her head. "There's nothing about me to like."

Blake's mouth dropped from the statement. Weiss said that so casually that it caught her off guard. Even though the white-haired girl walked with a purpose, self-confidence was the issue. Weiss felt like she wasn't capable of making friends because of where she came from.

Blake wasn't keen on prying into her personal life, but she knew that people needed to at least be comfortable with themselves.

Blake experienced that problem last year. The last thing she wanted was for the transfer to go through the same thing, especially if it was by herself, all alone.

No one should have to go through that.

"What kind of a statement was that? You need to own you," Blake advised. "There's plenty to like! I know I had trouble making friends, but every day they help me discover something about myself that I didn't know before… and that's a really good thing."

Weiss carefully weighed the girl's words. "Thank you, Blake… I… I needed to hear that."

Blake smiled. "No problem, just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," the ravenette said. "It gets exhausting."

Weiss smiled and sensed the ravenette spoke from experience.

"I'll try."

* * *

 **Cliché rom-com rules this chapter: stereotypical jerk for no reason other to be a jackass, and classic misunderstandings.**

 **Thank you mak133 for posting this chapter.**

 **Keep moving forward.**


	4. Projects & 'Class Rep Meetings'

Weiss was trying to pay attention to the teacher's lecture, but was utterly failing.

 _Why is it so hard to catch a break?_

The girl had received numerous texts from Cardin over the last few days. The harassment even escalated to threatening phone calls.

As she tried to listen, she felt a slight vibration in her pocket, so she pulled her phone out and read the text in horror.

It was from Cardin.

Those texts effectively distracted her and now, as she glanced to the right, a pair of devious eyes met hers.

Weiss shuddered from the eye contact. Cardin glared at her like she was his prey.

And she hated it.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little frightened of him.

She immediately looked away and pretended to listen to the lesson as she watched Glynda teach.

It was ironic in a way. The class was full of people and yet no one was aware of the tension in the air, how much the girl was distressed, and how often he harassed her. Cardin was a classmate, so it wasn't likely someone would sense something was amiss.

He had isolated her in a room full of potential friends.

 _Why can't he just leave me alone? Things are hard enough…_

She felt like she was trapped in a corner with nowhere to turn.

No one to turn to.

That's when she remembered the talk she had with Blake the other day.

 _I can't believe they want to be my friends._

The girl nonchalantly casted her azure orbs to the right and Jaune's gaze met hers. She noticed his eyes were far different from Cardin's. As the two pairs of blue eyes met, he flashed her a genuine smile.

Weiss didn't scowl and remained poker faced but took comfort in the fact that maybe… just maybe… they were people that would be there for her.

 _Maybe he really does want to be my friend, even if he stares a lot._

She knew it wasn't just Jaune either, thanks to the talk she had with Blake. It was also the other blonde, her sister and Blake herself.

That made her feel a little better.

Jaune couldn't help but notice something was off about the white-haired girl. Typically she was poised and seemed so self-assured, but not today. She seemed worried about something, and when he saw Cardin staring her down, he knew it wasn't a friendly gesture.

Something was wrong.

To him, Weiss seemed frightened of something and he was willing to bet it was because of a certain bully.

"...Your project will be to think of a viable Psychology experiment that could be performed and tested. You will present it to the class using the guidelines on this paper," Glynda held up the rules sheet. "You will have assigned partners so when your name is called I'd suggest to get with the person and start brainstorming ideas."

"Nora and Ren," she called. "Coco and Fox. Cardin and Dove..."

 _Great,_ Weiss thought. _A project. Perfect timing. Just when the company needed my full attention too. This is troublesome._

"...Jaune and Weiss…"

 _I'm with Arc again? As long as he doesn't flirt with me things should go well. He better not slow us down._

Glynda finished reading the list. "And lastly, Ruby, Blake, and Yang will be a three person group since there's an odd number of students."

Little did everyone know, Glynda paired people with whom she secretly shipped. She was quite pleased with herself when the students got up and went over to their partners with smiles on their faces.

Yang shot her hand in the air to gain Glynda's attention. "Thanks for the awesome pairings, bitch-sensei!"

Well… everyone except Yang.

Glynda scowled and yanked on Yang's collar and whispered. "You better not tell anyone."

"Psh," Yang waved off. "Who would I tell?"

Glynda deliberately gestured to Ruby, Jaune, Blake, Weiss, and then the whole class.

"You have nothin' to worry about!" Yang assured. "Even if people _did_ know, you'd be their hero. Their shipping hero. Bitch-sensei the shipping hero!"

Glynda casually leaned into Yang's ear. "If you _do_ tell anyone and if I find out about it, I'll beat you up after school. I doubt anyone would believe you if that happened. Do you?"

Yang audibly gulped. "I get it, I get it! I won't tell anyone… sheesh."

Glynda nodded. "Good, now get to work," she walked away.

Yang mischievously smirked. "Okay, bitch-sensei."

The teacher stopped in her tracks but didn't respond.

Yang always had the last word.

Jaune had already set his Psychology textbook on the table. He was nice enough to move his desk to get to Weiss so she didn't have to move hers over to him.

 _Arc is chivalrous in the strangest ways,_ Weiss thought. _It's not a bad thing… it's just different._

Weiss wasn't sure if she liked 'different' or not, but she couldn't ponder for long.

"Do you have any ideas?" Jaune asked her.

Weiss shook her head. "I haven't the slightest clue."

She was usually on top of things, but in her defense, things have been pretty hectic lately.

Especially her home life.

"We'll definitely think of something," Jaune assured. "We have a full week after all."

Weiss nodded. "You're right, but we should get started soon."

Jaune smiled since he could actually get alone time with her. "Would you like to go to the library with me after school tomorrow?"

"Why not today?" Weiss asked, keeping her voice even.

Her father would allow it. He always told her that academics comes first.

Jaune wished he could. He really did, but…

"I have a meeting after school today, so I can't. But tomorrow is definitely doable," he replied. "Sorry, it's something I can't miss."

Jaune hated the fact that it his time with Weiss would have to be delayed, but the meeting was important.

"Understandable," the white-haired girl replied. "It seems I've underestimated you, Arc."

Jaune tilted his head. "How so?"

"I didn't think you had other responsibilities," she admitted. "I thought you were quite useless."

Jaune couldn't help but laugh at her bluntness. "Well I'm useless in some things," he joked. "Like cooking!"

"Huh…" Weiss mumbled. "Cooking of all things?"

"Yep! Can't do it to save my life. I swear, I can burn water without trying," he chuckled.

Weiss liked clever humor. "That takes talent."

"What about you, Weiss?" Jaune asked.

When he said her name, he got butterflies in his stomach. For a moment, he thought he wasn't allowed to say her name, but persevered nonetheless. The conversation between the two was calm and pleasant for once.

"What about me?"

"Are you hopeless in anything?" Jaune asked, hoping the girl would actually give him an answer.

"Well, I'm not very good at mathematics," she admitted.

"No way," Jaune feigned a gasp. "But… you're at the top of our class!"

"I know," she said dejectedly. "The last test wasn't pretty."

Jaune leaned in so no one else would hear her answer. "What was the damage?"

"A ninety percent," she dropped her head in defeat.

Jaune's mouth was agape. Weiss was officially the smartest girl he'd ever met.

"What do you mean didn't do well? A ninety is still an A," he encouraged. "Most people would kill for that grade."

Weiss thought back to Blake's promise she intended to keep as the words rang in her mind...

" _Don't be so hard on yourself."_

Weiss knew the class rep was right.

"I suppose… it wasn't the _worst_ grade."

Jaune beamed a smile. "There ya go! That's better."

"Hey guys!" Yang easily found her way into the conversation. "Have you decided on a project?"

"We're not sure," Jaune answered. "We're deciding later."

"You've known Arc for a while, right?" Weiss asked the blonde.

"Yep!" Yang pat Jaune on the back. "Why?"

"Is he as hopeless cooperating on a project than he is with cooking?" Weiss asked with no hint of joking tone present.

"Hey!" Jaune whined.

Yang heartily giggled and fake wiped a tear under her eye. "Oh man, that was a good one. All joking aside, he's actually dependable."

"Props to you, Arc," Weiss teased.

"Aw come on! I'm not hopeless in everything I do, ya know," he whined.

Weiss accidentally let out a tiny giggle from the boy's reaction.

Jaune's eyes went wide and he got lost in her azure eyes. She really was more beautiful when she smiled and laughed. He wanted to make that happen more often since his heart fluttered at the mere sight.

Weiss noticed he was staring and played it off. "Is he always this creepy?"

Ruby heard the question and cringed. "Oh, you have _no_ idea."

"Do I even want to know?"

"No," Blake joined. "You really don't."

Weiss looked back over at Jaune. "You really are hopeless."

The comment elicited giggles from RBY, but Weiss didn't laugh when she noticed a certain orange-haired boy continuing to stare her down with threat.

She grit her teeth.

 _Leave me alone. I just want to try to make friends..._

* * *

"You sure you want to bring me along for this meeting?" Yang asked Blake as the two stood outside the door. "It's seems too... class rep-y."

Blake smirked. "Trust me, it's nothing you'd expect," she put her hand on the knob. "Let's go."

Yang nodded and the two entered the classroom. To say the blonde was surprised would be an understatement.

"Hey guys!" Blake greeted and strutted her way through the room to a vacant seat. "Let's get started."

Yang was left in the middle of the room in shock. "What… is this?"

Nora, Coco, Jaune and Velvet were in office chairs sitting from across one another at the long brown table. Blake took the seat at one of the ends, while Pyrrha sat on the other end.

The most surprising presence in the room to the blonde was…

"What the hell are you doing here, Jaune?"

"Ehehehehe," the boy rubbed the back of his head. "I got dragged into this last year."

"What exactly is this?" Yang asked.

"You'll see," Blake answered. "Now come sit and we'll get started!"

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Nora beamed. "Who's up today?!"

Yang was so confused as she sat next to Blake.

"Hello, Yang," Pyrrha greeted. "It's nice to have someone else here for once."

"How long has this been a thing?" Yang asked. "Not all of you are class rep's."

"Ha!" Coco scoffed. "Yeah right!"

Velvet giggled. "That's always been a cover-up for the true nature of these meetings."

"Did I accidentally join a cult or something?"

Everyone in the room laughed at the question.

"Nooo," Nora waved off unconvincingly. "You're so silly!"

"Blake, you didn't tell me you were a leader of a cult," the blonde feigned hurt.

"Quiet," the ravenette grabbed the remote on the table. "These meetings are the reason I know everything about everyone."

Coco smirked. "That's why her hair's so big it's… full of secrets."

"Can it, Coco," Blake turned on the large T.V. screen. "Let's get this started."

That's when Yang noticed they actually had a plasma screen in the room. "How the hell'd you get that?!"

Blake smirked. "Ms. Goodwitch."

"Bitch-sensei kept this from me!?"

"That's probably because you call her 'bitch-sensei,'" Blake replied.

Yang dropped her head in defeat, but she whipped it back up when she heard a gasp.

A picture of Coco's face appeared on screen.

"Wha- oh no," Coco was saddened. "Oh god, why?"

"Since you were distracting earlier it's you who gets roasted this time," Blake smirked. "Go."

Jaune stood and pointed accusingly at Coco. "Take those sunglasses off!"

Coco stood in a fury. "NEVER!"

"Coco's so short she can't reach the tops of kitchen cabinets," Velvet said confidently.

Everyone frowned; Velvet never was good with roasts.

"You think you're suuuuch a fashionista," Nora started. "Because… you are?"

Blake face-palmed. "Stop."

Pyrrha sighed. "Why do we still do this at the beginning of every meeting?"

Yang stared at Jaune across the table and mouthed, "What the fuck?"

"I guess we'll stop the roast sessions since none of you have a backbone," the ravenette concluded. "On to the real business," she clicked the remote and a picture of Cardin popped up on screen.

"So he's one of the subjects for today," Pyrrha crossed her arms. "I think we can all agree he's a jerk, yes?"

Everyone nodded while Blake put a reassuring hand on Velvet's back.

"According to our resources," Pyrrha added. "He was seen with Weiss in a vacant hallway earlier this week."

"Huh?" that sparked Jaune's interest.

Pyrrha played the tape from the security camera. It showed Cardin casually leaning against Weiss' locker with confidence, but the girl was obviously distressed.

"She looks unnerved," Nora observed. "Does anyone know if he's still bothering her?"

"He might be," Jaune chirped. "Don't worry guys. I'll keep a close eye on both of them."

At the time, Jaune didn't have a clear view of her face, but it was clear as day on the security camera. He was certain Cardin was actually bothering Weiss rather than them being together.

He remembered the menacing stare Cardin sent her earlier, and he wasn't about to let that go. Weiss showed a few uncomfortable signs during class, so he was going to help her out.

It was the Arc way!

Yang was amazed. These people were like secret guardians that knew everything about what goes on in their school. Although she found the fact that they had free access to security tapes a bit creepy, the intentions were pure.

"So this is how you know everything," Yang said.

The class rep's job really _is_ to know everything, no wonder Blake was eager to be elected representative.

"Yes," the ravenette nodded. "We also have access to all the student's personal files. We usually have these meetings to discuss these things and help students out. As you already know, we are pretty good at keeping it low-key."

"How the hell do you have access to all this information?" Yang was stunned. "It's a little unsettling."

"Glynda," everyone said in unison.

"Of course," the blonde replied.

Pyrrha looked to Jaune. "We'll leave Weiss and Cardin in your hands."

Jaune bowed his head. "I am honored."

Yang had to admit, the atmosphere was professional, but what they were doing was prying into other student's lives. However, that was overlooked since they were a group of people who wanted to help others and never gossiped about them to the public.

"Speaking of Weiss," Blake clicked the remote again and the screen changed to her school picture. "She's the other person we'll be talking about today."

Yang pointed at the screen. "Hey! It's the princess!"

"Weiss Schnee," Pyrrha started. "The transfer."

Coco picked up her clipboard with several papers on it and read. "Says here that she's the heiress to a multi-million lien energy company and a former fencing champion."

" _The_ Weiss Schnee?" Velvet asked. "How'd we not know sooner!?"

"Schnee Energy," Pyrrha informed. "It seems Weiss wants to keep that fact on the down-low, so let's respect her wishes."

Everyone nodded in understanding. It wasn't their business to pry. Even though that was all they were doing at the moment.

"So that explains it," Yang chimed. "Bitch-sensei never calls her by her last name. Is she in on it?"

"Ms. Goodwitch looks out for everyone in her own little way," Pyrrha smiled. "I'm willing to bet she never called Weiss by her last name because she asked her not to."

Yang leaned back in her seat in awe. "Well played, Glynda…"

Jaune was shocked. Weiss never once mentioned anything about her personal life. He was wondering what other things he didn't know about the snow-haired beauty.

It all came into place. Why she seemed so busy all the time, why she needed to get back home as soon as possible, and why she didn't bother with the stress of making friends.

But just because Weiss seemed even more unreachable for an average guy like him, didn't mean he would give up.

Jaune cleared his throat. "What does it mean by former champion?"

He always wondered why she quit and was surprised Weiss didn't mention the fact that she was a fencing champion when she first introduced herself to the class.

Coco scanned the pages. "There's no official reason given, although there are rumors it was because she received a scar over her eye during one of her fights."

Jaune held his chin in thought. "If she enjoyed fencing I'm willing to bet she wouldn't quit, at least not willingly. She must have a lot of different pressures with all of that on her plate."

"Great inferences, Jaune!" Nora beamed.

"No big deal, Nora," Jaune nodded.

"I've never seen you so…" Yang mumbled. "NOT dense."

"Gee thanks, Yang," the boy rolled his eyes. "I'm only perceptive when it comes to the people I care about."

Pyrrha smiled. "You do realize you get both missions assigned to you, right?"

"Yep!" Jaune happily smiled.

"Great," Blake put the remote down. "Keep pursuing Weiss and watch out for Cardin."

Jaune mocked a salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

Pyrrha picked up the gavel and smashed it on the table. "This meeting is adjourned."

Yang stared at every single one of her friends. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 **Cliché rules include: pretending to be alright when nothing is okay, 'coincidental' assigned partners, and 'class meeting' *cough cough* School Rumble *cough***


	5. The Mission & The Infirmary

"You will use this time to work on your projects," Glynda announced. "Now get to work."

The students gathered in their groups. However, Jaune and Weiss ended up being in the same circle as Yang, Blake and Ruby in the back of the classroom.

"Still no project ideas, huh?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No," Weiss shook her head. "We're working on it after school instead."

Ruby nodded in approval. "That's a good plan. No one takes the time in class to actually get things done anyways."

"Exactly," Weiss agreed. "It's much better to talk now and get in the zone later. Classrooms are filled with distractions."

"True but if you don't mind, I want to ask you something," Ruby leaned in. "What do you think about Jaune?"

If Weiss was drinking water she would've done a spit take. "Pardon?"

"Your opinion on the scrawny guy," Ruby's silver eyes glanced at Jaune.

"He's nice in a strange way," Weiss reluctantly admitted.

Ruby giggled at the answer. "Well that's one way of putting it."

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure," Ruby shrugged.

Little did Weiss know, Ruby was actually on a super secret mission to get Weiss' opinion of him, but she'd never let her know that.

Ruby continued to not sound suspicious. "He seems happier lately is all."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Of course it is," Ruby responded. "I'm just curious as to _why_ he's so happy," she wiggled her eyebrows directly at Weiss.

The heiress narrowed her eyes.

 _What's Ruby trying to say?_

Before she could ask, Blake chimed in the conversation.

"Hey guys," she sat next to Weiss. "How's the project coming along?"

"We'll see later today," Weiss replied.

"Sounds like a plan," the ravenette smiled and leaned in so only Weiss could hear. "I have a question."

Blake made sure Ruby and Yang were distracted talking with Jaune before she chatted with Weiss.

Weiss' eyebrows rose and she looked expectantly at Blake. "Go ahead."

 _I owe her a lot for what she's done. I can at least give her an answer to whatever it is._

"Is anyone bothering you?"

Weiss was taken aback by the question. "Pardon?"

"Is anyone giving you trouble in this school?" Blake asked.

Blake knew Weiss wasn't aware that she had access to the security cameras. She felt bad for putting her on the spot, but she wanted to help in her own way.

Weiss grit her teeth in frustration at the question. Little did anyone know, Cardin had been persisting with the harassing texts and phone calls throughout the week. Any tactic she tried never worked and she was running out of ideas. It was beginning to get overbearing and it felt like a huge weight was on her shoulders.

"No," the girl lied.

Needless to say, she felt bad for lying to Blake. Weiss made it a habit not to lie, but she convinced herself it was for a good cause.

 _Sorry, the last thing I want to do is involve a… a friend._

Weiss thought it was strange to use the word 'friend,' but found the word acceptable in this case. It's not like Blake was just an acquaintance. Blake has helped her out immensely and continued to worry about her well-being, even now.

Just as Weiss said that, Blake's eyes settled on Cardin, who was in the front of the room behind the two. She caught his menacing stare practically attempting to pierce Weiss' soul while the poor girl was blissfully unaware.

That's when Blake figured out Cardin's game. He intended to isolate the transfer like the manipulative degenerate he is.

Blake hated this. She wanted Weiss to feel like she could open up. She wanted to help the white-haired girl with any problems she might was going through.

But she also understood that Weiss needed time to get to that point.

"I see," the ravenette said. "Alright. I just wanted to make sure."

"Why?" Weiss asked. "Have I been acting strangely?"

 _Was I giving off signs?_

"No, no!" Blake quickly exclaimed. "I've noticed Cardin giving you a few not-so-friendly stares on occasion, but that's it. I was hoping he wasn't bothering you."

"Well, I've seen him glowering a few times, but I always brush it off," the white-haired girl said. "He's just another horny boy is all."

 _Thank goodness,_ the heiress thought. _She has no proof. I know she's worried, but I won't let her get involved if I can help it._

Blake stifled a laugh. Weiss had a knack for being humorous when she didn't intend to be.

"Okay, but if he does start to get troublesome, you know you can always come to me."

Weiss nodded. "Of course."

 _I can handle this on my own, but thank you for being there for me._

Blake smiled at her and then the bell rang, signalling for class to end.

Weiss grabbed her textbooks and papers. "Thank you, Blake. But I must get going."

Blake waved Weiss off and watched her leave the room. As soon as she did so, she pulled out her phone with a smirk.

"Code 207," Blake spoke loudly. "Do you copy, Scrawny Arc?"

Jaune was behind Blake and yelped. "Hey! Only Weiss can call me that!"

Blake turned around to face him but ignored the boy. "I repeat: code 207! Snow Angel has left the room."

Jaune stood up and gasped. He forgot he was assigned an important mission! Even though the mission made him feel like a stalker, it was still an honor he had to uphold.

As soon as he gathered his things, he turned to Blake and pretended to speak into his phone. "Copy that, Shadow Kat. Not-so Scrawny Arc in pursuit of target, over."

He practically ran out the room to look for Weiss in order to follow from a distance. She would think he was a creep if he was caught, but he didn't intend to be.

Since that was the last class of the day, Weiss should have been heading to the library to meet up with Jaune to work on the project. The hallways were filled with people and even though it wouldn't be hard to spot white hair in a crowd, he decided going to the library was the best course of action.

So he sat and waited for her arrival...

* * *

Weiss was getting the textbooks from her locker. She and Jaune would need them for the project, after all. Today would be used for brainstorming ideas, so they would need all the help they could get. She always liked to make at least some progress, it made her feel accomplished in a way.

"Ice queen."

Weiss' eyes widened in shock. Only one person in this school had called her that and she DESPISED it.

"Go away, Winchester," she seethed and tried to compose herself. "Stop harassing me!"

Over the last few days, his threats had gotten more menacing. She couldn't help but be a little frightened of the boy.

Cardin strolled over and blocked Weiss' view of the end of the hallway. "Not until you go out with me."

"Why would I go out with someone whose personality is akin to that of a wooden spoon?"

"Aw c'mon, why not?" he persisted. "Just one date."

Weiss was intimidated by his bulky build and aura. Her full height didn't even make it to his shoulders! He certainly didn't take 'no' for an answer and was smirking with pride, which irritated her a bit. Weiss got the feeling that he would have no problems getting physical to get what he wants.

If she wanted help, she wouldn't get it since no one was left in the halls. Students typically ran to get home after school as soon as possible.

She was alone.

"I said and always will say 'no,'" Weiss sternly replied. "Now leave me alone."

That was the best thing she could do. Put on a confident front and hope he'd buy it.

Cardin crossed his arms and continued to stand in front of Weiss to trap her in a corner. "I see ya talkin' to that idiot Jaune a lot, is that why?"

 _Scrawny Arc?_

"That's not the reason. And don't call him an idiot! If anyone's an idiot it's you!" the white-haired girl fired back.

 _Did I just defend Arc? But why? I felt like I needed to defend him just now._

"Yeah, well I think it is," Cardin looked down at Weiss, trying to intimidate her. "Now come on, I'm clearly the superior male specimen, who wouldn't want to go out with me? You should consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky?!" Weiss huffed. "A complete asshole wants to get in my pants," she scoffed. "Yep, I'm _so_ lucky to have _such_ a kind gentleman like yourself to harass me."

She was surprised she was being so snarky towards him, especially since she considered Cardin dangerous. However, she was in no mood to take anyone's crap, especially after he insulted one of her friends.

Cardin knew Weiss was being sarcastic. "Don't be a smartass."

"Oh, look!" Weiss pointed at his face. "It can think!"

That's when Cardin snapped and grabbed her arm forcefully, earning a yelp. "Let's get out of here, ice queen."

He tried to yank her away, but was surprised when a soft fist slammed his face. He recoiled and jumped back with a gasp, keeping his hand over his bruised left cheek.

"Ah! You bitch!"

The punch was surprisingly powerful for such a petite girl.

Weiss stood tall, not ashamed of what she'd done, but secretly terrified of how he'd react.

 _How DARE he?! You think you can get away with that, asshole?!_

She immediately regretted her decision when Cardin gained his bearings with the most pissed off scowl she'd ever seen.

 _Oh no._

Cardin threw his arm back to get ready to punch her directly in the face. Weiss was like a deer in headlights and was absolutely terrified. Her body was paralyzed with fear when she knew he was actually going in for the kill. It seemed that he didn't care she was a girl.

She squeezed her eyes shut to prepare for the impact.

But the hit never came. All she heard was a thud and a grunt of pain.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a certain blond boy facing her as he cringed from the brutal impact that winded him.

Two pairs of blue eyes met.

"Arc...?" she asked feebly.

Jaune stood there with his arms wide, completely shielding her from the punch.

The fist was still rammed into his back as he grimaced. "A-are you okay?"

"Wha- I- I'm fine!" Weiss stammered. "H-how?"

Jaune slowly straightened his posture and turned around as Cardin lowered his fist.

Cardin was surprised by the turn of events, but didn't feel threatened. "What do you want, Jauney boy?"

Jaune glared at him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?!"

"What?"

"The first thing you should know in life…" Jaune smacked Cardin's fist away. "Is to NEVER hit a girl!"

"What are you gonna do about it!?" Cardin raised his voice. "A scrawny guy like you can't take me on!"

Jaune shrugged. "You're done, Cardin. It's over."

"What?!"

"You really shit the bed today, buddy," Jaune pointed to the security camera. "I have full access to those. If you don't want your punishment to be any worse, I'd suggest you leave."

Cardin seethed in anger but knew he was right. "I'll get you back for this," he stomped away and out of sight.

Jaune let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh my god… did that just happen?"

He knew he'd never be able to take Cardin in a fight, but was secretly proud he thought of that on the spot, even though it was true that he had full access to the security footage...

"Thank you," Weiss said. "That was… scary."

Jaune could tell she was shaken up. "It's no problem. Really. I would do it again for you in a heartbeat."

 _He'd do that again for… me?_

"Do you think that's enough evidence to get him suspended?" Weiss asked.

She wanted Cardin to be as far away from her as possible.

"Definitely," the boy smiled. "I'll show Ms. Goodwitch the evidence later today."

Even though Weiss threw the first punch, Glynda would understand why from watching the tape. The teacher always trusted Jaune's judgement, and that would be the Cardin's one-way ticket to suspension.

Weiss sighed in relief. "I'm...glad."

She expertly fought back tears when it finally registered in her brain that Cardin was gone. Now he would get suspended, and be away from her. She could only hope he would stop contacting her, but it was an immense relief and a huge burden lifted off her shoulders all the same.

She was pleased that she wouldn't see him in person anytime soon.

However, she remembered Jaune got hurt. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy!" Jaune stood tall, but Weiss noticed him cringe in pain.

"You're a terrible liar," she grabbed his hand since she didn't want to hurt his back. "Come on, we're going to get it checked."

Jaune enjoyed being pulled along and holding her cold hand. "B-but it's fine!"

 _You're such a dunce, Arc. You got hurt protecting me. Let me help you now._

"No 'buts!'" the heiress exclaimed.

Jaune accepted his fate and the two walked to the nurse's office. However, since it was after school, the office was vacated, so no one was there to help them.

Jaune was eager to leave in order to start the project in the library. He never liked it when people worried about him, even if it was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Oh well! Let's go."

"Sit down," Weiss demanded.

Jaune obeyed and sat on one of the beds, he'd never heard her use that commanding tone before.

Weiss rolled her eyes, she could tell he was a bit nervous.

 _Why's he so nervous? It's just me._

"Take off your shirt."

"Wh...what?!" Jaune yelped. "No!"

"I can't treat the injury if it's completely covered. Please?" Weiss asked. "It will only take a moment."

Jaune did as he was told only because he'd never heard her say please before… and because she sounded adorable. He could tell Weiss was dead-set on repaying him somehow.

"Fine."

He slowly took off his shirt and turned around so his back could face her.

She knew she should have been examining the injury, but she couldn't help but notice...

 _Scrawny Arc actually packs some muscle?! What has this world gone to?!_

Not that she minded. If you coupled the muscles, broad back and handsome face, Weiss couldn't deny the boy wasn't attractive.

"How does it look?" Jaune asked, snapping Weiss out of her thoughts.

She shook her head. "Oh, ugh… It's definitely swollen. Hold on."

"Okay," his body was stiff from the situation.

Jaune wasn't used to girls seeing him shirtless and it was his crush to boot! He hoped she liked what she saw.

He felt a sudden freezing sensation on the sore spot that had turned black and blue from the swelling.

"Ahhh," he moaned in relief. "That feels so nice…"

Weiss kept the ice pack firmly pressed against the swollen skin. "Stop moaning. People will think we're doing something indecent."

Jaune chuckled. "Sorry."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Don't get the wrong idea, Arc. I just feel bad that you took a hit that was intended for me."

Jaune was beaming, even though she couldn't see it. It was obvious she was worried about him and was trying to play it off like she didn't care.

"I know," he said. "Are you still up for the library?"

Weiss' hand never left the boy's broad albeit bruised back. "I think we've been through enough today, don't you?"

She certainly didn't want Jaune to spend the rest of the day trying to act like he wasn't in any pain.

"Yeah, we have," he admitted. "But I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Since we're behind schedule," he kept facing straight ahead. "Do you want to work with Yang, Ruby and Blake? Surely all of us can come up with something."

"Isn't it just us two working on it together though?" Weiss asked, ignoring the fact that her hand was going numb. "They're the only three person group."

"Yeah, but they're struggling too. I figured we could all catch up and work on different ideas," the boy persuaded. "Whaddaya say?"

 _I guess he's right, but they better not hold us back._

"Only if they stay on topic," she agreed. "We need actual progress and no distractions."

Jaune couldn't stop from smiling. All he wanted to do was make her happy. Now it was in his power to suspend the bully. And he was helping her make friends as well! He wanted to relieve some of the burdens being an heiress came with.

"Of course! We'll definitely finish soon!"

Weiss nodded and took the ice pack off his back. "The swelling's gone down a bit, but it looks painful. Do you need medicine?"

Jaune turned around to face the girl. "Nah, thanks though. It feels better already!"

The heiress faintly blushed at the sight of his somewhat toned chest. "P-put your shirt on!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you like what you see?" he said, rubbing his abs seductively.

Weiss' facial expression turned into that of a stone.

"No."

"Oh, okay," the boy slid his shirt back on. "Hehe, sorry about that."

"Whatever," she crossed her arms and looked away.

Jaune gulped at the next thing he was planning. It wasn't an impossible thing to do, in fact, he could see it happening. For project reasons.

"Hey, can I get your number?" he asked, slightly nervous. "So we can be in contact about the project."

Yep, definitely for the project.

Weiss gave him a look.

 _I guess keeping in contact with him about academics is the smart way to go. I swear if he texts me anything unnecessary…_

"Fine, but only for academics," the white-haired girl clarified.

Jaune inwardly 'eeped' in delight. He didn't think the day would ever come to get the transfer's phone number!

Or the fact that she'd seen him shirtless.

Yet here he was.

He wasted no time and eagerly pulled out his phone.

"What's your number?"

"It's…"

* * *

Meanwhile, track practice was in session.

Blake and Yang had been inseparable during practice lately. The two got along well.

Yang was planning to ask Blake to hang out alone soon.

With no one else but her.

It would be like a date, but Yang still wasn't sure if Blake liked girls. So it would be more like two friends just hanging out to have fun.

The blonde didn't know how to go about asking Blake. She was a friend and it wouldn't be strange to ask to hang out… but Yang couldn't help and think that it would be a date.

She got flustered just thinking about it…

"Hey," Yang tapped Blake's shoulder. "I've been wondering…"

Blake stopped pulling on her legs to stretch them.

The two were standing on the track while the sun was shining. It wasn't too hot since the clouds blocked most of the rays.

The girls always warmed up during practice together.

"Yes?"

Yang once again lost herself in those amber orbs, causing her to chicken out in the last second. "Uh, is that your natural eye color?"

She wasn't disappointed with the question, but it certainly wasn't the one Yang intended. She'd always wondered that since the first day she laid eyes on Blake.

Maybe asking her to hang out would be brought up somehow in casual conversation.

"Yes it is," the ravenette replied. "I have a genetic mutation."

"Oh my god," the blonde put a hand over her mouth. "This whole time I thought you wore colored contacts like me!"

Blake's head tilted in curiosity. "You wear colored contacts?"

Yang sighed. "Yeah, they are naturally red. It's an intimidating color, so I changed them."

"Why purple? And why are they naturally red?"

"Nothing says 'I'm friendly' like the color purple!" Yang exclaimed. "And my mother has red eyes. I'd keep the red but it freaks most people out."

Blake giggled. "I bet the red looks just as beautiful as the lilac."

Yang blushed from the compliment. "Aw, thanks Blakey!"

"I mean it though. One day I want to see their natural color."

Yang saw her chance. "How about we hang out soon, then? That way I can show you them in private since I don't like people knowing their true color."

Blake smiled. "Sounds good! When?"

"Tomorrow after school?" Yang asked hopefully.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Rules are: jackass being a jackass just to be a jackass, standing up in the name of friendship, the infirmary scene, a shirtless male and flustered female, and somewhat forced bonds through school activities.**

 **Since it's a slice of life type thing, yellow and purple eyes certainly aren't normal. There's your poor explanation xD**

 **Hope you liked the Bumblebee and White Knight~**


	6. Castles & Cafes

"Grab a partner and work on the assignment as followed," Glynda instructed.

For some reason, Weiss found herself looking at Jaune to be her partner for the assignment.

She was stubborn, though, so she ended up just sitting there.

 _Should I go to him? Who else would I be partners with? We're already assigned partners for the project, so it wouldn't be strange._

Weiss was relieved to see that Jaune scooted his desk over by hers.

"Hey, partner!" the boy beamed. "Ready to get started?"

Weiss ignored the question when her gaze landed on Cardin's vacant seat.

 _He's actually gone… Arc really did it._

Jaune noticed this. "He's suspended," he smiled. "You don't have to worry about him anymore… well at least for a while."

Weiss lowered her head and said in a small voice. "I know, thanks again."

Jaune sat down with sympathy present in his eyes. "And if he _does_ bother you again, you can come to me!" he flexed his arms. "A strong guy such as myself is always needed."

"Hah," Weiss scoffed. "Good one."

"Okay, I'm not _that_ scrawny!" The boy refuted.

Weiss knew that was true due to the fact that she'd already seen him shirtless. In fact, she couldn't stop thinking about the slightly toned muscles that he kept hidden underneath his shirt, but she wasn't going to let Jaune get full of himself by telling him that.

"You can keep telling yourself that, Arc." Weiss crossed her arms and briefly glanced at the assignment. "Is this due today?"

Jaune lowered his head in defeat. "Yes," he groaned.

Weiss picked up her pencil. "Then we should get started."

"You know what else we should get started on?" Jaune asked with the wiggle of a brow. "The project."

"Can't argue with you there," Weiss admitted. "Any ideas as to what we should do?"

"Well," Jaune started, as if he already had this conversation planned. "We should get everyone to go to someone's house over the weekend, so we have extra time to get things done."

He made sure to add in the 'get things done' part since it was a surprise in itself that Weiss agreed to work on the project with friends.

She considered it. "That's not a bad plan, but whose house?"

"I know for a fact we can't go to mine," the boy said. "I have seven sisters, and they'll be a huge distraction."

"Seven?!" Weiss was shocked. "How do you handle seven sisters?!"

"The answer to that is quite simple, my dear friend," Jaune twirled his pencil expertly in his fingers. "...I don't."

Weiss put her hand over her mouth to stop from giggling. "So that's why you turned out so motherly."

Jaune almost took offense to that. "First I'm scrawny and now I'm feminine? That's brutal."

A new voice found its way into the conversation. "The thing is, we already know you're feminine," she put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to embrace it."

"Shut up," Jaune pitifully whined.

Weiss looked up, trying to find the source of the admittedly funny teasing insult toward Jaune and came face to face with a bust that could only belong to one person. "Do you always creep on our conversations, Xiao Long?"

Yang put her hand over her chest dramatically. "I'm hurt princess, truly."

Weiss gave her a look.

Yang continued with the conversation. "I couldn't help but overhear you two debating over a house to use for the project this weekend."

"Any ideas?" Jaune asked.

"Well," Yang started. "Me and Rube's house can get pretty distracting with our dad home."

Blake walked up next to Yang. "And my house is a no-go. My little brother Adam has made it his mission to make my life a living hell. Always stealing my tuna..."

She clenched her fists in frustration when she remembered he ate her secret supply of tuna all by himself just to see her reaction. He would pay dearly if Blake had anything to say about it.

"He can and _will_ bother us," she sighed. "That's just how he is."

Throughout the conversation, Ruby had somehow scooted next to Jaune. "So all that's left is…"

Everyone slowly turned their heads at Weiss.

Weiss looked at the four. "My house."

"We get to go to your house?!" Yang beamed with excitement. "Oh man, I'm swooning!"

 _Why's she so excited?_

"Is that okay with you, Weiss?" Ruby asked. "We'll behave."

 _Father wouldn't mind since it would be for academic reasons… and the servants are well-mannered… but then they'd know…_

Weiss would rather people didn't know that she's the heiress to a multi-million lien energy company. It was an excuse for them to use her, after all.

However, she remembered that none of them knew she was an heiress, so she decided to give it a shot.

"I suppose it's fine," she reluctantly replied. "Just behave yourselves."

 _They won't know. They'll just think I have a lot of money. It'll be fine… hopefully._

Jaune noticed her face was a bit more pale, but overlooked it when she acted like she normally did.

"Alright!" Yang clapped her hands together. "Thanks, princess!"

"Quiet, brute," Weiss huffed.

"Brute?" Yang was taken aback. "I like it!"

"What?" the white-haired girl was surprised.

She was supposed to hate it!

Yang put her arm around Weiss' shoulder. "Only if you call me that, though!"

"Hey, Yang," Blake called. "C'mere."

Weiss was relieved when the blonde broke away and walked over to Blake.

Yang put a hand on her hip. "What's up, Blakey?"

"Do you think she's completely okay with us being at her house?" Blake asked while staring at Weiss' paler complexion. "I don't want her to feel pressured."

"She said she was fine with it, so I don't see why not," the blonde answered. "We should take her word for it."

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't you excited though?" Yang leaned in Blake's ear. "We get to see a castle!"

"Shhh," Blake hushed. "Remember, she doesn't know we know. Besides, it can't be _that_ big."

Glynda noticed her students were slacking off and others were whispering in the corners of the room. "Get back to work!"

Yang whipped around. "You got it, bitch-sensei!"

"I don't have time to deal with your shit today, Xiao Long," Glynda scowled and went to her computer to work on teacher things.

Yang needed to have the last word to satisfy herself, so she mumbled. "Bitch-sensei," under her breath.

* * *

Blake and Yang had already made plans to go out together. Even though it wasn't a date, Yang couldn't help but panic a little. The blonde made sure to pick a cute little spot to hang out in.

A place where flowers of moe bloomed.

Blake stood outside the café with her phone in hand, staring at the sign in shock. She sent Yang a picture of the sign and texted:

 **You sure this is the place?**

Only a few seconds later, Yang texted back.

 **Yep! Be there in a sec!**

Blake was baffled at Yang's choice of location. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the sign: _Butler Café_. Normally, she'd never be caught dead in a place like this. But this time it was for Yang, so she swallowed her pride and walked in the establishment, only to be greeted by a blond butler wearing a tuxedo.

"I'm Sun," he gently took her hand. "And I'll be your butler today. Are you alone?"

"N-no!" Blake was flustered and pulled her hand away. "My friend will be here any moment."

"Alright!" Sun said. "This way," he led her to a booth in the back. "Are you waiting to order?"

Blake took her seat. "I'll order when my friend gets here."

"Sounds good," Sun replied. "I'll be back!" he sent a wink.

Blake shuddered and wondered why Yang would chose this place. Sure, the men looked nice in their uniforms but did this mean Yang was into guys?

Now that she got the chance to look around, it was actually a pretty cute place. The carpet welcomed all who walked in, while the booths and fire place provided a cozy atmosphere.

Blake sat there and couldn't help but smile as she eagerly waited for her friend's arrival. The ravenette wouldn't mind if she took long since the fireplace was crackling and gave her a hint of warmth in the air conditioned establishment.

However, she didn't wait long. Blake peered over and saw her blonde friend trying to catch her breath at the front. When Sun was about to great her, Yang darted away and set her full attention on Blake.

Blake felt oddly flattered that Yang abandoned Sun to greet her.

"I'm here!" Yang was panting and took a seat on the other side of the booth. "Sorry 'bout that. I had to take Rubes home."

"You're fine," the ravenette assured. "But really? A butler café?"

Yang laughed a bit. "Oh that. I know what you're thinking, and no it's not because of the guys," she revealed. "It's actually because the food is out of this world."

"Really?"

"Yep," Yang flipped over the menu and pointed. "Their special dish is fish. I figured you'd like that!"

"No. Freaking. Way." Blake was practically drooling when she saw the picture of fish. "You know me so well."

"I know my Blakey better than anyone," Yang stated. "Well, besides your secret double life. How's your cult going?"

"It's not a cult!" Blake exclaimed. "They are a somewhat civilized group of people that talk about somewhat creepy things and may or may not call me master on occasion."

Yang let out a hearty laugh. "That sounds… _fishy_."

The poor joke elicited a groan from Blake as she felt a nudge in her side.

"Eh? Eh?"

Blake took a sip of her drink. "That was awful. You're awful."

"You know you loved it~" the blonde teasingly sang.

Sun returned to take their orders. Little did he know, he saved Blake from dealing with the full force of that poor pun. Once they finished ordering their food, they continued the conversation.

"So you wear colored contacts," Blake stated. "I've been dying to see the natural color."

Yang scanned the restaurant and since it was vacant, she figured showing her here wouldn't hurt.

"I can show you now if you want," the blonde offered. "No one's here."

"Only if you're comfortable enough doing it," Blake said.

"It's fine," the blonde assured and took out one of her contacts.

Yang wanted to do anything to make Blake happy. That was the purpose of their meeting and she was honestly glad to let Blake in on her little secret. Not many people know Yang wore purple contacts, besides the people who teased her when she was little. At present, only Ruby knew, and now Blake did too.

Blake's mouth dropped when she compared the fiery red and gentle lilac orbs side-by-side. "They're both beautiful," her breath was taken away.

Yang's breath hitched as her cheeks turned cherry-red. "T-thanks Blakey. To be honest, only Ruby knows about this, and now you."

"I'm honored," the ravenette replied. "But why cover them up?"

Yang sighed. "I used to be picked on, and even isolated. My red eyes were a whole new form of resting bitch face syndrome, so it was hard to make friends."

Blake knew it was hard for her friend to talk about her past like that, but she smiled knowing that Yang was trying to keep the topic lighthearted. "You have plenty friends now, and everyone would accept you if you took them off. You know that, right?"

"I know," Yang firmly replied. "It's not that I don't trust them. It's just…"

"What?"

"It's a stupid reason..." the blonde looked down.

Blake grasped Yang's hand that was on the table. "You know you can tell me anything."

Yang blushed from the contact. "I… I've grown really fond of the purple."

Blake giggled at the answer. "That's good. I'm glad you're not hiding it because you feel like you wouldn't be accepted."

"Nah," Yang waved. "I trust my friends not to talk about me behind my back. I just love the lilac look."

"I love both," Blake smiled. "But whatever you're happy with, I am as well."

Yang beamed a smile. "Aw thanks, Blakey!" she gently put her contact back in and wiped her fingers on the napkin to clean them off.

Sun arrived and set their food on the table. He was gone as quickly as he showed up.

Blake took a bite and almost moaned. "Oh my god…"

Yang put her burger down. "Right?! Good, isn't it?!"

"This is the best tuna I've had in my life," Blake stated. "How'd you find this place?!"

"Oh uh," Yang rubbed the back of her head. "I know a guy that works here."

"Who?"

"Neptune Vasilias. Him and Sun are best friends. Sun doesn't go to our school, which is why he doesn't know me, but he doesn't have to know that I know him," she winked.

"Look at you, being a spy," Blake praised. "I'm surprised."

"Hey, I may not be as sneaky as you, but I can be somewhat stealth-"

That's when she knocked over her glass of water.

Blake stared at the puddle on the table. "Yep. You have me sold."

Yang grabbed some napkins to clean the mess. "Shut it."

When Yang was done, she asked. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Wellllll," the ravenette drawled. "Since you told me something personal, I guess I can do the same."

"What?" Yang chirped. "Don't feel like you have to just because I did."

"No, no!" Blake waved her hands. "I _want_ to."

Yang gulped. "Okay, go ahead."

"I feel like I can trust you with what I'm about to tell you, so don't try to stop me," Blake stated.

Yang sat there with her full attention on Blake.

"You see, I've mostly been a loner with only a couple of friends. I feel like you have earned my trust simply by taking the initiative to be my friend. I feel wanted... when I'm with you," she admitted.

Yang didn't say a word and kept her focus on Blake.

"Back when I told you about how I rejected all those guys… there's _another_ reason for it," she continued and stared at Yang.

Amber orbs clashed with lilac.

"I'm not into guys. I'm gay."

Yang's eyes widened at the confession. She was inwardly doing a victory dance. Now she knew for a fact Blake was available and that Yang was her type… a girl.

She wasn't going to let this information go to waste.

* * *

 **Rom-com rules this chapter include: bothered by something but too stubborn to confide in others, butler café, and flowers of moe! (Kaichou wa Maid-sama) *cough***


	7. A Visit & Progress

Weiss kept pacing on the cold-stoned floor.

 _What if this turns out to be a disaster? What if father hates them? No, he shouldn't if they behave. Good thing I haven't seen him all day. He must be in his office doing work as usual._

The sound of a doorbell snapped her out of her thoughts.

It was finally the weekend. Everyone agreed it would be the best option to work on the project over at Weiss' house.

House… it was more of a castle, really. It was five stories tall and stood on a single hill with pride. The castle was old and had been inherited through the generations, and as a result, had been modified to a more modern style. In the living room hung a large glass chandelier. If touched, anyone would fear it would fall since it looked so delicate. The walls were pure white and the cold stones glistened with each step.

Weiss never liked being inside the castle. To her, it was always cold and lonely, even if she could see the occasional servant scamper in random rooms to get their jobs done.

Weiss didn't want the servants to answer the door. She wanted them to feel like this was another normal home for as long as possible… even though they could already tell it wasn't just by appearance.

She composed herself and opened the timber white double doors to reveal Jaune, Ruby, Yang, and Blake.

"Hey, Weiss!" Ruby beamed. "Cool place ya got here!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and held the large door open for her guests. "Are you coming in or not?"

Jaune's eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing, which was a white and light blue sundress.

Now he finally knew what she wore on the weekends!

He understood her choice since it was getting sweltering hot outside recently. Meanwhile, he wore jeans with a simple white v-neck. He smiled, thinking that the girl's affinity for white was rubbing off on him.

The four strode into the castle and suddenly felt insignificant.

Yang leaned into Blake's ear. "It is _that_ big."

Blake kept looking straight ahead when she noticed Yang's voice echoed. "Shh."

Jaune broke the silence. "Where are we studying?"

"My room," Weiss answered. "Follow me."

She led her friends through the wide, glimmering hallways. After several different turns, there was a pair of white modern stairs.

Jaune gulped. If she wasn't leading them he would get lost for sure.

"It's up here." Weiss led the way and trudged up the stairs.

They followed and Ruby said. "You must really like white."

"Yeah!" Yang chimed. "Everywhere I turn there's a different kind of white."

They finally made to the upper floor and began snaking their way through the well-kept hallways.

"It's more of my father's tastes, but I have an affinity for the color as well," Weiss mentioned.

"I bet you even like little _white lies_ ," the blonde beamed a smile from her joke.

The group collectively groaned.

"Oh, come on!" Yang yelped. "You have to admit that was clever!"

Blake just sympathetically pat her on the back, not saying a word.

Yang bit her lip in frustration. "Whatever, you guys are no fun."

The group finally arrived at another set of pure white double doors.

Weiss turned the knob. "This is it."

The room's walls were a light blue while the carpet was a snow-white. The room itself was bigger than the four of her friend's rooms combined. In one of the corners stood a table and five chairs.

Now it all made sense to Jaune. It was one thing hearing that she was an heiress, it was a completely different thing actually seeing where she came from.

No wonder the transfer was so well-mannered when she introduced herself to the class.

The two were truly from separate worlds, but he refused to let that crush his spirits.

The four walked over to the chairs and Yang exclaimed. "Holy shit! You could fit a football field in here!"

Weiss' eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't go _that_ far."

When Jaune took his seat, it finally registered in his brain that he was in a _girl's_ room.

Not just any girl's, his _crush's_ room.

He had never been in a girl's room before… besides his sister's, but that didn't count.

Jaune pulled out the textbook that was stowed in his backpack. "Let's get started."

They grabbed their papers with ideas written on them and set them on the table.

"I think we should do something funny," Ruby proclaimed. "That class is sad. It needs some cheering up!"

They all laughed. "Aren't all classes sad though?" Weiss asked. "Let's be honest."

Jaune thought this is how it should be as he gazed at the transfer. She seemed more happy and he wanted it to stay that way.

Hell, he'd fight for it to stay that way.

"So true," Blake agreed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Anything..." Ruby leaned in, "That involves cookies."

Yang groaned. "Rubes, you can't involve cookies with everything."

"But Yaaaaaang," Ruby whined. "Don'tcha think Ms. Goodwitch will find it funny?"

"No offense to bitch-sensei," the blonde said. "But she constantly has a stick up her ass."

"And that's why you didn't know about my cult," Blake chimed.

"What?" Yang asked. "It's true! She's so uptight that if you stuck a rock up her ass she'd poop out a diamond!"

"Am I the only one wondering if Blake's in a legitimate cult?" Weiss asked.

Blake stifled a laugh. "It's nothing like you think it is."

"Oh," Yang said, "it's _exactly_ what you think."

"Shut up," Blake replied teasingly and lightly punched the blonde in the shoulder.

After going to the _Butler_ _Café_ the other day, Blake and Yang had grown even more close. They weren't afraid to openly tease one another and use a little physical contact. Yang had told Blake she accepted her for who she is, and even admitted that she was bisexual.

Ever since then, they had been more open with flirting.

Weiss accepted that it was a joke between the two and turned to Jaune. "Do you have any ideas?"

Jaune had been gazing at Weiss' snow-white flowing hair when he heard the question. "O-oh uhh, maybe we can set some sort of food out in public and film who eats it?"

"That's actually a really good idea for a Psychology experiment," Weiss admitted. "Did you think of that before?"

"I did a little research before I came over here," he revealed. "I figured it could put us ahead of schedule."

 _Arc really is dependable. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him,_ Weiss thought.

Jaune didn't really take his academics too seriously, but he knew Weiss did, which is why he put forth a little more effort.

"Wow, Jaune," Ruby chimed. "I've never seen you be so prepared in your life!"

Jaune playfully rolled his eyes. "Is this what you people think of me? Feminine, useless, and never prepared?"

Yang smiled. "Pretty much~" she couldn't help but tease the groaning boy.

For the next hour or so, they actually got a lot of things done. To Weiss' surprise, all she and Jaune had to do was to list the variables required for the assignment guidelines. She smiled to herself, it was great progress. She had to admit, she thought they'd end up waiting until the day before to finish.

As for Yang, Ruby, and Blake, they took a different approach and decided to film a portion of their project, which they would work on later. For now, they opted to do more research about it.

After a while of staring blankly at the pages, Yang forced her eyes away from the textbook. "You guys get everything done?"

"A vast majority," the white-haired girl answered. "I'm glad Arc actually took this seriously."

Jaune knew it was hard for her to praise people, so he accepted what he got and blushed.

"T-thanks, Weiss," he stammered. "I'm glad we could get it mostly done."

"Aw, the princess just praised Jaune?" Yang asked teasingly. "I think Hell must have frozen over."

"Quiet you!"

Yang giggled and started talking to Blake and Ruby before things escalated.

Jaune made sure they were distracted when he asked. "Is Cardin bothering you anymore?"

"No," Weiss answered. "He stopped the harassing texts and threatening calls."

"He _threatened_ you?!" Jaune was shocked. "That _bastard_!"

Weiss had never heard him curse before, and it was for her sake, no less. To say she was touched would be an understatement.

"It's okay," she assured and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "He stopped completely. I haven't heard from since… since you helped me."

Jaune was still fuming in his seat, but was squealing inwardly when Weiss touched him. The last time she touched him, her hand had been so cold.

It was still cold as ice that pierced through his shirt.

Not that he minded.

"If he ever does that again, I'll beat him up myself."

 _Why's he so protective over me? It's kind of sweet._

Weiss stifled a laugh. "I'm sure you could pull that off."

Jaune was about to reply, but the door opened and interrupted him.

"Ms. Schnee?"

Weiss' eyes darted to the door and she received confused looks from her friends.

"I'll be right back," she said curtly to them and walked to the door.

She made sure to keep her voice low as she kept the door slightly cracked open. "Do you need something?"

The servant looked panicked. "I'm sorry to bother you, but your father needs to have a word."

The heiress looked back to her friends that watched her with curiosity.

Weiss faced the servant and whispered. "Is it important?"

"Yes."

 _What could he possibly want now?_

Sure, her father interrupted their project time, but she considered herself lucky that he didn't seem interested in meeting her new friends. In order to keep it that way, she knew she had to go see what he needed.

Weiss sighed. "Very well. I'll meet with him in a moment."

The servant nodded and closed the door.

Weiss turned around and said. "I'll be right back. There's something that requires my attention."

"Okay," Jaune replied.

"We'll be waiting for you," Blake smiled.

"Don't take too long!" Ruby beamed. "Who else will pick on Jaune?"

"What do you mean 'who else'?!" the boy shouted. "All of you make fun of me!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and left the room.

As soon as the door shut, Jaune tugged on his hair with joy. "Oh my god, you guys! I'm in her room! Can you believe it!?"

"Aw," Yang's face fell from seeing how happy he was. "Someone's in looooove."

"That's so cute~" Ruby sang. "You're like a little school girl!"

"You've made it pretty far," Blake smirked. "Don't screw up."

Jaune beamed a smile. "No way is Not-so Scrawny Arc screwing this up!" he pointed proudly to himself. "For he has Cult Leader, Little Red, and BlawnD as allies!"

Ruby snorted. "You're such a dork."

"And soon…" he wringed his hands in a sinister manner. "He'll capture the Snow Angel's heart!"

"Wait, woah, woah," Blake held her hand up. "Your code name is Scrawny Arc. It's not Not-so Scrawny Arc."

"Shut it," he yelped.

"And don't call me Cult Leader! It's supposed to be Shadow Kat!" Blake fumed.

Everyone giggled but stopped when they heard a man's voice yelling in the distance. They were surprised they could hear it in such a large castle, it seemed that everything echoed.

They all looked at each other for comfort and Ruby spoke up. "Was that Weiss' dad?"

"Seems like it," Blake replied. "He doesn't seem happy."

"Do you… think he's yelling at her?" Yang asked.

"We should find out," Jaune proposed. "I certainly won't stand for her being mistreated."

"You little knight in shining armor," the blonde cooed. "It's so cute how protective you are over her. It almost makes up for how feminine you are!"

"Shut up!" Jaune was flustered. He had been teased enough today already.

He got up and the other three followed him to the door. Just as he was about to turn the knob, the door creaked open.

Azure eyes met bright blue orbs.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Jaune figured it was no use lying. "Who was yelling?"

"You must have been hearing things," the heiress brushed off. "Are you all done here?"

 _I guess Yang's pun about white lies came in handy,_ Weiss thought.

Ruby stared at Weiss, baffled by her answer. "Y-yeah."

The four of them definitely heard someone yell. They weren't sure why Weiss would lie, but didn't want to press.

"Then I need you to leave," Weiss replied. "Sorry it's so soon, but something came up."

Jaune found it suspicious that Weiss wanted them gone as soon as possible, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He searched her eyes for any signs of lying, but he couldn't find any hints for the life of him. She had her poker face nailed down to the last detail.

"We'll go then," Blake smiled, hoping to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. "But before we do, is everything okay?"

"Yes," Weiss feigned a smile, something she was an expert at by this point. "I have some matters to attend. I'm sorry if that's an inconvenience."

"Ah, it's fine, princess!" Yang grabbed Blake's hand, eliciting a blush from Blake.

"We got a lot done," Blake added. "Be proud of that."

"You're right," Weiss acknowledged. "Now come on, I'll show you out."

"Haha thanks," Jaune chirped. "It'd be easy to get lost in this place."

Weiss didn't respond and led the four to the front of the castle. After snaking their way through her home, they finally reached the doors. She unlocked the the door and her four friends filed outside.

"Seeya later, Weiss!" Ruby beamed. "Thanks for having us!"

"We really do appreciate it," Blake added. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Weiss waved them off. "See you in school."

"Goodbye, Weiss," Jaune said as he watched her shut the door.

Before the door shut, Jaune noticed a hint of sadness escape her eyes and that her face was a bit flushed.

He couldn't help but feel bad for leaving her in such a large castle.

He left Weiss' residence knowing that they'd finished the project, but felt uneasy not knowing what was bothering her.

* * *

 **Rom-com rules of anime this chapter: situation behind the curtains that you won't know about until it's revealed, and an impressive background from a MC.**


	8. Karaoke & Concerns

"Wait up!" Ruby yelled and ran faster to reach Yang and Blake. "Jeez, why are you walking so fast?!"

It was pretty hot outside, so Ruby wore shorts and a short-sleeved red t-shirt.

It was now Sunday, so RBY+J wanted to spend it walking through town, and wondered where they'd end up. Ruby, Yang, and Blake had already finished their project, so they decided some fun time was overdue.

Jaune trailed behind her soon after, clearly winded. "It's just... karaoke... nothing too... exciting."

He decided to wear a pale blue Henley t-shirt with jeans.

"Sorry guys, but Blake's excited for me to have a new experience!" Yang exclaimed. "She thinks it's a sin I haven't been!"

Yang's choice was a simple yellow tank-top with shorts, while Blake wore a black shirt that said, 'meow' and high waisted shorts.

Ruby's jaw dropped. "You haven't been to karaoke?!"

"Heh, now I can pick on you for something," Jaune happily added.

"You wish, lady killer," Yang smiled. "That's about to change!"

Blake smiled when she saw Yang was so happy. "All of you will love it, now come on!" she grabbed the blonde's hand and led her through town.

Ruby walked next to Jaune. "It's a shame Weiss couldn't come."

"Yeah," Jaune sighed. "I tried to invite her but she won't answer any of my texts or calls."

"She hasn't responded to any of us," Ruby added. "Something must be wrong…"

Yang and Blake slowed their pace to join the conversation.

"You guys talking about the princess?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," Jaune admitted. "We're wondering if she's doing okay."

"She said everything was fine yesterday," the blonde reasoned. "So she might just be busy."

Jaune remembered the heiress' flushed cheeks and frowned at the memory.

The four kept walking down the sidewalk and passed several shops when Blake turned to Yang. "You have a bad habit of trusting whatever people say."

"I can't help it," Yang replied. "I like to think that people don't lie."

"You're too kind-hearted," Blake giggled. "But that's okay. It's… cute."

The whole time, Ruby and Jaune watched the two talk. Yang was doing well with her crush! They were so proud that she had calmed down in the class rep's presence.

Ruby mischievously smirked and elbowed Jaune in the ribs. "Things are going well with her end of the deal~"

"Yeah," Jaune smiled. "Is this what it's like when you see me and Weiss together?"

"Yep!" Ruby answered. "It's so cute~"

Jaune lightly shoved her shoulder. "Shut up."

"How's that going by the way?" Ruby chirped.

"Well," Jaune drawled. "She hasn't insulted me in a while, so that must be a good sign."

Ruby giggled. "Ya know, sometimes I feel bad we make fun of you so much..."

"Thank you!"

"...but then I remember how fun it is!" Ruby finished.

Jaune let out a heavy sigh. "It was too good to be true."

"We're here!" Blake announced as she led them inside the building. "You are going to have a blast."

"I usually do when I'm with you~" Yang sang.

The more time she spent with Blake, the more she wanted to flatter her. The more she wanted to see her smile and laugh.

All she wanted was to make her happy.

Blake blushed and her face turned a bright crimson color. "S-same goes for you."

The four paid for a room and were guided by one of the employees to their own private room.

Ruby watched them with interest and nudged Jaune again. "I get the feeling we're third and fourth wheeling."

"I'm sorry, Ruby. Is this how you feel when you're with all of us?" Jaune asked.

"Nah," Ruby waved. "I like gushing over you guys."

Jaune rolled his eyes. "That sounds a little _too_ innocent coming from you."

Ruby flipped her hair. "Think that all you want~"

They reached the room and sat on the couches provided.

"Who wants to go first?" Jaune asked the group.

"I think Blakey and I should," the blonde chirped. "It was her idea, after all."

"Sounds good," Ruby replied. "Go, go, go!"

Blake and Yang grabbed the microphones and turned on the T.V. that was provided.

They decided to sing the classic song, "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey.

"This is freaking _meowt,_ " Yang grinned as she glanced from Blake to her cat shirt. "You didn't tell me you like the classics!"

Blake rolled her eyes playfully once she realized the pun Yang used. "Yes, I do."

The blonde was happy Blake didn't comment, so she figured Blake liked the pun.

"Get on with it!" Jaune whined.

"Boooooo!" Ruby gave thumbs down.

"Yeah, yeah," Yang waved off as Blake selected 'play' on the screen.

Jaune and Ruby watched as the bumblebee pair belted out the lyrics to the song, albeit, a bit out of tune.

Their voices played well off each other. While neither Ruby nor Jaune would tell them they were absolutely fantastic, they were still enjoyable to listen to.

Ruby ended up tapping her foot to the beat and cheering them on.

Jaune tried to listen, he really did. But something else was on his mind. He couldn't get the image of Weiss' flushed cheeks out of his head.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop worrying about Weiss.

He didn't notice when the song ended and that's when he heard Yang ask.

"Jaune, is everything okay?"

Jaune didn't like lying to his friends, so he told the truth. "No," he stood. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to check on Weiss."

Blake gave a genuine smile. "Can't stop worrying about her?"

"I tried, but I can't stop. I'm sorry guys."

"Can't stop, won't stop," the ravenette slyly smirked.

Yang put a hand on his shoulder. "Go get her, lady killer."

"Yeah, Jaune!" Ruby cheered. "Go see what's up!"

Jaune smiled because he had really great friends looking out for him. "I will! Sorry for leaving so soon, but I can't enjoy myself like this," he opened the door.

"BANZAI!" they yelled in unison to cheer him on.

Jaune playfully rolled his eyes and left.

He wasted no time and started to jog to Weiss' place. It didn't take longe since it was close to town, but getting to the front door was another story.

Instead of passing through security like a normal person, he jumped over the fence and landed on the grass with a thud. A surprise visit seemed like the way to go, since she seemed like the person who wouldn't let him inside, especially if she was intent on hiding something.

"Ow," he rubbed his butt from the impact.

He stood and walked at a slower pace since he was bruised in an unfortunate place.

Trudging up the hill, he cursed himself for not bringing any water on a sweltering day like this.

At last, he made it to the front door and pressed the doorbell.

He knew it was wrong to be there since it was technically trespassing, but it was for a good cause!

He straightened himself when the door slightly opened.

"Arc?" he heard a feeble voice.

"Weiss!" he exclaimed. "Is everything okay?"

She opened the door fully but stayed inside and sounded astonished the boy was there. "Why are you here?"

Jaune wasn't surprised when he saw her complexion was more red than yesterday. In fact, she seemed to be just as out of breath as he was. Her off-center ponytail was also disheveled and unkempt like she had been working all day.

"Are you sick?" Jaune asked, keeping his voice calm.

"I've been busy," she replied curtly.

 _Well, that's definitely not a lie,_ Weiss thought.

Jaune noticed she avoided the question and that she was leaning on the door for support.

"Weiss, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Jaune assured. "Is everything okay? Are you sick?"

He heard some yelling coming from inside the castle.

She whipped her head around when she heard her name being called.

"I appreciate your concern, but you need to leave."

 _How'd he get passed security? Ugh, it doesn't matter._

"O-okay, I'll only leave on one condition though," Jaune said. "Don't come to school tomorrow and get some rest. You need it."

 _How sweet. He's so concerned,_ she thought. _But I have no time to deal with him._

"I can handle myself, thank you," she promptly slammed the door.

Jaune was left alone on the doorstep even more worried than before.

* * *

That was the only time Jaune found himself wishing Weiss wouldn't show up for class.

He was actually disappointed when he saw Weiss sitting at her desk and waiting to present their project.

Jaune made sure to send her several texts last night, telling her it was okay to let him present by himself.

But the heiress never replied, choosing to ignore his pleas.

"... Mr. Arc and Weiss, you may present now," Glynda announced.

Glynda inwardly grinned when she knew she'd find out what her ship produced together.

The pair stood in front of the classroom. At least one good thing came from this.

Cardin's seat was vacant.

As the two presented, their friends in the back couldn't help but be worried.

"What the heck," Ruby whispered to Yang. "Why is Weiss here?"

"I don't know, Rubes," Yang whispered back. "She looks pretty ill."

"Ugh," Ruby gripped the edge of her desk. "This is so frustrating. Why didn't she stay home?"

"The princess is stubborn," Yang easily replied. "She probably felt like she would owe Jaune if she skipped."

"But she's obviously sick," Ruby stated. "It's not good for her to exert herself. Look at her!"

It was only slight, but the transfer's posture was a bit more slumped than usual. The trained eye could also tell that the white-haired girl tried to cover her flushed cheeks with make-up.

"Well done you two," Glynda's voice echoed.

Jaune and Weiss took their seats when they were done presenting.

Ruby eagerly pulled out her phone and texted Jaune.

 **What the heck? Why's she here!?**

Jaune felt a slight vibration and pulled the phone out of his pocket. He read the message and set up a group chat with Yang, Blake, and Ruby since he knew they were all wondering that.

 **I tried to convince Weiss to stay home, but she's stubborn. I'll get to the bottom of it soon**

Yang read the text and replied in the group chat. **We're counting on ya, lady killer**

Ruby read the messages and replied as well. **Don't text in class!**

Yang faced Ruby with a stare. "You're such a hypocrite."

Ruby giggled.

 **Why's the group name 'My Bitches?'** Blake typed.

 **Because you're all my bitches** Jaune replied.

Blake was on the other side of the row and turned to the side to face Jaune. She glared daggers, which caused him to gulp.

And then he saw Blake firmly flip him off.

 **Too far?** he typed.

Blake frowned and sent a separate group message to Yang and Jaune.

 **There's another class rep meeting after school today. It's especially important for you, asshole (Jaune) so don't miss it**

Jaune sighed. He deserved that one. **Fine. But it'll have to be quick. I want to make sure Weiss is okay**

Yang beamed giddily at the screen. **Another cult meeting? Awesome**

 **Shut up Yang** Blake typed.

 **Yeah shut up, Yang** Jaune agreed.

 **Yeesh, what is this? Pick on Yang day?** Yang sent.

"Xiao Long get off your phone this instant!" Glynda yelled.

Yang stood, held out her hands and faced Jaune and Blake. "It really _is_ pick on Yang day!"

"Sit down," the teacher seethed. "Or I'll make you."

"Yeah, yeah," Yang sat down. "Sorry 'bout that, bitch-sensei."

The class erupted in laughter.

Glynda sighed and didn't reply since Yang would continue to argue until she got the last word.

Yang saw her friends snickering in their seats, so she typed in the group message.

 **You guys suck**

* * *

 **ROM-COM RULES THIS CHAPTER: karaoke, and snapping at a friend when they obviously care about your well-being.**


	9. Honor & Illness

**Hey guys! I'm updating earlier than usual because I need to tell you something! Long story short, a group of friends and I are going to RTX, BUT we have an extra ticket. It's totally FREE, the catch? The knowledge that it won't go to waste, because I know some of you would kill to be there. I've updated early to give you a heads up, so hopefully you'll have time to message me and get things sorted out. Anyways, just PM me for details, because I REALLY don't want this ticket to go to waste when someone can go and have a blast!**

* * *

After school, Blake led Jaune and Yang to the class rep's meeting room.

Once she turned the knob, both blondes were very confused at the scene in front of them.

Pyrrha, Nora, Coco, and Velvet were standing in a circle. The lights were turned off, which brought out the flickers of the candles they were holding.

"W-what the heck is this?" Jaune stammered.

Yang turned to Blake. "I was kidding about you being in charge of a cult, ya know."

Blake gave her a serious stare. "I wasn't," and walked away.

Judging by Blake's tone, Yang couldn't tell if she was joking or not. She usually loved this about the ravenette, but now she desperately wished she knew the truth.

The circle started chanting. "Master Blake…" repeatedly.

Meanwhile, Blake was struggling not to break her poker face from a fit of laughter. She had texted the members beforehand to prepare for this joke to see Yang's reaction.

It was totally worth it.

The two blondes stared at the sight dazed and speechless while Blake stood in the middle and held out her arms to embrace the chants. She made sure to take in Yang's confusion.

After a few more chants, the circle broke.

"I can't do this anymore," Pyrrha blew out her candle.

Nora shrugged and joined her. "Yeah, it's gettin' old!"

Coco and Velvet soon followed while Blake turned on the lights.

"Whew," Yang wiped her forehead. "Ya almost got me there!"

Blake giggled. "Well that was fun."

"You do realize that I really am calling you Cult Leader from now on, right?" Jaune asked, still creeped out.

"And you do realize that you will forever be known as Scrawny Arc, right?" Blake fired back.

Coco snapped her fingers. "SNAP! SNAP!"

"Can we get on with this?" Jaune asked after groaning in protest. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

Pyrrha wasted no time and walked over to the shelf. On it, laid a cheap plastic crown.

"You will be honored today for suspending Cardin and thus vanquishing evil," Pyrrha announced and walked over to Jaune with the crown in hand. "Now kneel."

She handed the crown to Nora, who was behind Jaune.

"Kneel?" Jaune asked. "Why?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and put her hand on his head to forcefully shove his body in a kneeling position.

Jaune was surprised by her overwhelming strength, but decided to obey. He was in a hurry, after all.

"For saving the transfer…" she waved a stick over one of his shoulders. "And for bringing justice to this school…" she tapped the stick on his other shoulder. "I proclaim you are now The Bringer of Justice!"

"Yes!" Jaune pumped a fist in the air. "Not-so Scrawny Arc isn't so scrawny anymore!"

"Silence!" Pyrrha hushed.

Jaune clamped his mouth shut.

"Pancake Sloth, if you would." Pyrrha looked to Nora.

Nora nodded and set the plastic crown on Jaune's head. "'Tis done, Prez," she mocked a salute.

The secret guardians of the school needed a hierarchy. Each member happily elected Pyrrha as the president, earning her the nickname and code name, 'Prez.'

The other's chose their own code names, or earned them. Whichever the Prez deemed fit.

"Alright," Pyrrha threw the stick behind her. "You can get going now."

The stick would have slammed into Yang's face if she hadn't caught it. "Ah jeez! Prez, you could've been more careful."

"Yeah, Prez," Coco joined in the teasing. "What the fuck?"

"Shut up, Fashionista," Pyrrha shot back. "No one tells me how to handle my stick."

"That's what she said," Jaune smirked.

"Grow up," Velvet fired back.

"Like you're one to talk, Bunny," he mocked. "Who picks the codename 'Bunny' anyways?!"

"Why you-"

"Guys! Stop!" Blake rarely raised her voice, so that got everyone's attention.

She continued. "Jaune, don't you have to be somewhere?"

Jaune nodded and opened the door. "You're right. Seeya guys later!"

He swiftly left the room, proud of the new codename bestowed upon him.

Once Jaune made it to the front of the school, he saw a figure leaning on the doors.

The long flowing off-center ponytail imbued white hair could only be…

"Weiss!"

She didn't seem to hear her name being called, so he ran up to her.

Jaune noticed she was even more flushed than before and that her eyes screamed exhaustion. He knew Weiss was sick, so he wanted to do all he could to help.

"Hey! Why're you still here?"

She gazed out the transparent doors, which revealed the pouring rain. Over the course of the day, the sky had turned an eerie gray and threatened to spill over.

"I can't walk home in this weather," the white-haired girl strained to keep a steady voice.

The transfer typically walked home since the castle was close by. She didn't like bothering the servants and her parents when it came to little things like that. She wanted to lessen the burden as much as possible.

Jaune pulled out his umbrella, eager to be of help. "I'll walk you home."

"Y-you don't have to," Weiss said, surprised from the offer.

"You're right, I don't have to," Jaune replied. "I _want_ to."

 _Why's he always so nice?_

"Only if it's not a bother," she stated.

Jaune looked at her imploringly. "You're never a bother. Let's go," he gently grasped her arm and opened the umbrella to prepare for the elements.

Weiss reluctantly allowed the contact since the last time she was grabbed on the arm was scary. However, she remembered that she was with a friend now, and his touch was far more gentle than that bully's.

So she didn't protest as he opened the door for her.

During the walk, Jaune noticed Weiss was very quiet.

He was no fool, he caught the rasp in her voice earlier.

He was frustrated with himself since he couldn't do anything about her being ill.

But most of all, since Weiss was intent on hiding it, he was mad at himself for not being seen as trustworthy.

"You doing okay?" he asked while holding the umbrella above the two.

"Yes," she replied meekly.

Jaune noticed half her body was out of the umbrella's reach, so he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close. "You're getting rained on," he sighed. "Don't be afraid to get closer, I don't bite."

Weiss ended up leaning on him slightly. "Okay."

Jaune took note that she was sweltering rather than the prefered icy cold touch.

He didn't want his crush to be out in the rain for long since that's the last thing to do when someone is sick. He blushed at the thought of carrying her to move things along quickly. However, he couldn't hold her _and_ the umbrella. He also knew that Weiss wouldn't like being seen in public in that position, so he settled on keeping her close in case she fell.

The two took it slow with each step. With his hand around her waist, Jaune could feel her shivering every so often. What was even more worrying was that each step was painfully slow with her trembling feet. He was relieved that the castle was nearing, seeing Weiss like this was concerning, especially when her hair was half soaked.

A couple of minutes later, they got passed security and he led her to the front doors.

"You can come in if you want," she offered. "I have something for you."

 _I need to repay him somehow. Plus, father is away on a business trip, so he won't have to stress about meeting him._

Jaune was surprised he was invited inside. Weiss even had something to give him? He wasn't about to let this go to waste.

"O-only if I won't be a bother."

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes and unlocked the doors.

Once the two were inside, Weiss asked him to follow her to receive his gift. He agreed, but when they made it to the long stairs, he started to wonder if she could actually make the journey in her condition. By this point, she was breathing heavier and held back from talking, most likely to keep him from worrying.

Weiss climbed only a couple of steps when she heard his voice from behind.

"On second thought," Jaune said as he stood on the bottom of the stairs. "Don't get anything on my account."

He made that decision when it registered how much worse she looked over the course of a few minutes.

Weiss was taken aback by this.

 _He doesn't want anything in exchange?_

"To be honest," he rubbed the back of his head. "I wanted to come in because I'm worried about you."

 _I see… wait…. why are my ears... ringing…?_

When she didn't respond, he asked. "You okay?"

Without warning, her remaining energy was sapped. Weiss' eyelids fluttered shut and her hands abandoned the railing as she silently fell towards Jaune.

"Shit!" he yelped and lurched forward, barely catching her on time.

The impact was light, like catching a feather. He put his hands on her back while using his shoulder to support her head. "H-hey, can you hear me?!" and gently shook her.

The only response was her head limply lolling against his shoulder and ragged breathing.

Now up close, he noticed her forehead beaded with sweat.

He clenched his jaw in frustration when he knew for a fact she had a fever. "You're burning up..." not that he was surprised.

He wasted no time and carried her bridal style up the stairs since he knew that's where her room was.

Once he made it to the upper floor, Jaune practically ran to her room. He treated her as if she was glass, and carefully laid her on the spacious snowflake patterned bed.

After putting her under the covers, he pulled them up to her neck to provide a barrier from the outside. He then paced around the room, wondering what he should do next. He opted to find a cold washcloth to cool her flaming body. His mother kept washcloths in the bathroom and the kitchen in his home, but he didn't want to be separated from Weiss for too long, so he elected to find the nearest.

It was easy to find the bathroom since it was connected to her room, and not surprisingly, he found a washcloth and swiped it off the counter to run cool water over it. While doing so, he caught a glimpse of lavender scented shampoo.

Yep, lavender was definitely his favorite smell.

Jaune ran back over to her and carefully placed the cold cloth on her forehead.

As he gazed at her red and vulnerable face, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He hated being sick, but took comfort in the fact that her ragged breathing had ceased and was more peaceful now.

The next thing his mother taught him was to get medicine, which would more than likely be in the kitchen cabinets. He remembered where the kitchen was since it was next to the living room, but didn't want to leave her alone. However, he knew that she needed the medicine soon, so he bolted downstairs for the treasure.

It took a little rummaging, but he finally found the drug and ran back upstairs, getting slightly winded from the workout.

He sat next to her on the bed and waited for her to wake up. Weiss was sleeping peacefully and he didn't want to wake her, but he also knew that she needed it in her system as soon as possible.

And he didn't know when she'd wake up.

Jaune didn't want to take any chances.

His head whipped from the pills and glass of water on the night stand. He cursed himself for what he was about to do, but it was for a good cause!

Helping people… especially his crush... was what Jaune Arc strived for!

It was the Arc way!

After swallowing his pride, he popped the two pills in his mouth along with the water. As he slowly leaned down closer to her face, he gently put his hand on the back of her head.

He would've gulped of nervousness if his mouth wasn't full.

He lifted her head and pressed his lips gently to hers to transfer the medicine.

Her lips were so soft, so ethereal…

Jaune knew he'd dream about what he was doing for years to come… wishing to re-live the moment over and over…

He was snapped out of his thoughts once he heard her reflexively swallow. No matter how much he didn't want to, he broke apart from her soft lips and set her head back on the pillow.

His face was beet red when he thought about what he did.

He couldn't believe it! He technically kissed his crush! Even though she was unconscious... but it still counted... not really.

Weiss would kill him if she found out.

Not soon after, she began to stir. As Jaune leaned over her face, he saw her furrow her eyebrows as she struggled to open her eyes.

Jaune silently cheered her on. "Come on…" he mumbled.

Through her bleary vision, she was met with a pair of worried blue eyes. "W-what…?"

Jaune ran his fingers through her bangs to provide comfort.

"You fainted. Why didn't you just admit you're sick?"

"I didn't want to be a burden."

 _Why do I taste mint? Huh..._

"You're never a burden," he assured. "This just means I get to take care of you!"

"Joy..." she playfully rolled her eyes.

"You stay here," he said somewhat sternly. "I'm gonna make you some soup."

"You… cooking?" Weiss coughed. "Good one."

 _If I remember correctly he said he can't do it to save his life._

Jaune chuckled. "I know, I suck at it. But this is just another challenge for The Bringer of Justice to overcome!"

Weiss was too exhausted to comment.

"I'll be right back," he said, even though the last thing he wanted to do was leave. "Rest up."

Weiss complied and fell asleep before he even left the room.

Jaune ran back to the kitchen in a rush. It took about an hour alone to gather the supplies since the room was so large. It didn't help that he didn't know where any supplies were located either. However, making the soup was another story.

It took him about another hour to make the food since he kept messing up in the strangest ways.

He learned something new today: it really _is_ possible to burn water!

Jaune went through several batches to achieve perfection since his crush deserved the best.

In the aftermath, the kitchen was pretty much destroyed. How pancake batter got all over the floor, he didn't know.

He trudged back up the stairs with the bowl in hand. The door slightly creeked as he walked in her room. After setting the bowl on the nightstand, he ran his fingers through her hair to rouse her.

When that didn't work, he whispered. "Weiss..."

She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see him. "You're back."

"Yeah, with the soup!" he assured.

Weiss glanced at the well-made food. "You did it."

"Only for you~" he teasingly sang. "Here, I'll help you sit up," he grabbed the wet washcloth off her forehead and placed it on the nightstand.

 _Arc really came through._

Not wanting to argue, Weiss allowed him to prop her up on the pillows. "Thank you."

"No problem," he smiled. "Want me to feed you?"

Weiss didn't like displaying weakness, she had shown enough for one day.

"I can feed myself," she reached over for the bowl but Jaune got to it first.

"Uh, uh, uhhhh," he gave her the bowl and sat next to her on the bed. "I'm not letting you exert yourself as long as I'm here!"

Weiss took a sip. "Wow…"

"Is it good?" he asked, uncertain from her expression.

"Very," she smiled. "I thought you said you couldn't cook?"

"I can't," the boy admitted. "That took over two hours to make."

"Two hours... for soup?" she coughed a few times.

"Eat," he urged. "Save your energy."

Weiss sighed and continued to eat the soup. After doing so, Jaune was pleased that she got some energy back.

"Thank you, it was very good."

"My pleasure," he smiled, "but I've been wondering…"

"Yes?"

"How'd you get like this?" he asked sympathetically. "I mean… how'd you get so sick?"

Weiss sighed, she knew the question would come up sooner or later.

"It's a combination of things. My parent's marriage is in shambles, and to top it off, my father's company is struggling as well. Over the last few days, he's been asking for my assistance. I wanted to ease his burden, so I've been helping as much as possible."

"T-that's really nice of you," the boy admitted. "It must be tough."

Jaune couldn't help and be a little irritated at her father for allowing her to overwork herself and ending up in such condition.

"Indeed, but you must understand something," Weiss replied. "My father is a good a person, he's just been understandably frustrated."

Jaune thought back to the last time he was here. When his friends heard yelling in the distance and how she basically kicked them out.

She continued. "He takes it out on me sometimes, but I know he doesn't mean it."

"I see," Jaune was downcast. He never knew that about the transfer.

He already knew she was a good person, but seeing her condition definitely proved it. She looked out for her family without a second thought, and even pushed herself to the limit for them.

"You're not going to ask…?" Weiss trailed off. "About my father's company?"

Jaune figured it was no use lying. "I already knew about that. And the fact that you're an heiress."

 _He knew this whole time? And yet he treated me like a normal person…_

Before she could respond, a round of coughs racked her body.

Jaune leaned in for support. "Hey, woah, woah," he rubbed his hand on her back. "Take it easy. Go back to sleep, yeah?"

Weiss let out a shaky breath and laid down. "Thanks again."

Jaune was already heading to the bathroom to re-wet the cloth. "No problem."

He had never heard Weiss thank him so many times before. It was kind of strange, but not in a bad way. He made sure to keep reassuring her that it was no issue, but the heiress always insisted on repaying her debts.

Jaune laid the cold washcloth on her forehead and sat on the bed next to her, protecting her from any other ailments. So far, he hadn't heard her parents or anyone else in the castle for that matter. He wondered that if he left, she'd truly be alone.

That left him with one option: stay the night.

He didn't mind staying, in fact he was excited. He just wished he wasn't staying the night because Weiss was in poor health.

Over the next few hours, Jaune protectively watched over her like a lion did for his pride. When the cloth became hot, he would swiftly re-dampen it to a much cooler degree and replaced it on her forehead. He repeated this process for a long time.

Weiss slept peacefully for a while until her fever spiked.

Jaune noticed that she began to shallowly breath through her mouth and was shifting uncomfortably in her sleep. His fears were confirmed when he put his hand to her forehead. It didn't matter that it was covered by a cold washcloth. He could feel the sweltering heat radiate off it.

Even though she was asleep, he wanted to comfort her. So he grabbed her limp hand and gently curled his fingers around it. Jaune wished he could do something about her condition, but he was as helpless as she was. Tears started to well-up in his eyes from seeing her struggle to fight for breath. He didn't think he would ever see her like this...

Usually Weiss was so poised and self-assured. In the blink of an eye, the illness turned her into a whimpering, helpless girl. Jaune knew she was a frail person, but it was criminal to watch her curl in on herself, allowing her to appear even smaller than she already was.

He cursed himself for letting his emotions getting the better of him and fought back the tears to try to think of ways to make her feel better while gripping her hand.

Sure, he was unable to fight off the illness in her stead, but he could do something. _Anything_ but sit there and watch her struggle.

Biting his lip in frustration, he desperately tried to think of other things he _could_ do for her. After a few minutes of thinking, the answer came to him since it was in his face the whole time. He felt like an idiot for being so dense when his crush needed him the most.

No matter how much he didn't want to wake her, he had to. She was still wearing her school uniform, and he could tell the outfit was constricting her lungs and making it even harder to breathe.

Jaune technically already kissed her in her sleep, but he certainly wouldn't change her. He knew there were limits.

He soothingly trickled his fingers through her damp bangs. "Weiss, I need you to wake up."

She stirred with a groan. "Why are you still here…?" she glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's passed ten o'clock."

"I'm staying," the boy replied calmly. "No one else is here to take care of you."

"You can't... there's… school tomorrow," she said in between pants.

"Don't talk much, okay?" Jaune replied. "I know there's school, but we're using that day to get you recovered and there's nothing you can say to make me think otherwise. The reason I woke you up is for you to change clothes. You have to be uncomfortable in that uniform."

Weiss didn't say anything and pulled off the covers. She strained to gather the energy required to sit up, but Jaune realized her efforts and coaxed her.

He was concerned that the silence was broken by her labored breathing. A pang went through his heart, he hated seeing her like this.

He helped her stand and held on to her arm since he didn't trust her to walk on her own. However, she was the one to lead him to the dresser.

"Go to the… bathroom while I change," Weiss tried to demand firmly.

Jaune wasn't about to argue and obeyed. Yeah, he was worried but he didn't want to make her even more uncomfortable.

"Okay," he went to the bathroom and shut the door.

He put his ear against the door to make sure he didn't hear anything concerning. This way, he could come running in case something happened to Weiss. However, his heart thrummed at the thought of her changing right outside the door. To distract himself, his eyes lingered on her bathroom counter.

In the corner of his eye, he saw something he certainly didn't expect to see. He walked over to the paper with wide eyes, and failed to stifle a gasp.

He picked up the comic and examined it. Practically squealing, he began to flip through the pages and wondered why Weiss had it.

This particular comic just happened to be his favorite series! It was only available for one day, so it was considered rare.

After a couple of minutes, he heard a feeble voice say. "You can come in now."

Jaune held on to the comic and walked in to find Weiss wearing a baggy white t-shirt and nike shorts. He was glad she chose something more loose-fitting to allow her to breath freely. Her hair was no longer in a side ponytail and was now a free-flowing blanket of white.

And she still looked stunning.

"Glad to see you're alright," he said, breaking the silence.

Weiss crossed her arms. "I was just changing," she saw the comic in his hand. "Oh… you found it."

Jaune held up the comic and walked over to her. "This? Why do you have this anyways?"

"I thought you might want it…" she trailed off with her eyes firmly on the boy. "I know it's your favorite series so…"

"Oh my gosh!" Jaune let out a squeal. "Thank you so much!" he couldn't contain his excitement and hugged her tightly.

Weiss didn't return the embrace since she was too exhausted to do so, her arms slack by her side. He remembered the condition she was in when he felt her erratic heartbeat and ragged breathing.

 _I didn't think it would mean that much to him._

Jaune soon noticed that the embrace had taken a strain on her when she had gone limp and leaned completely onto him.

"I'm sorry," he supported all her weight as he brought her down to the floor to coax her in a position to carry. "Let's get you back to bed."

Weiss let out a whimper, far too fatigued to protest.

He gently laid her down on the bed and pulled up the covers to give her warmth.

"Before you go back to sleep you need to take more medicine."

Jaune grabbed the pills and water from the nightstand and held them out for her to take.

 _I took medicine before?_

She figured that everything so far had been hazy anyways, so she didn't question it.

Weiss took the medicine and sighed in relief after the cold water trickled down her throat.

Jaune found himself staring at her lips.

The last time she took the medicine…

"Thank you, Jaune."

 _He's a genuine guy. I can never repay him for what he's done._

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, but once what she had said registered in his brain, Jaune stood there in shock. Never had she called him by his first name. It had always been 'Arc' or 'scrawny Arc.'

Never 'Jaune.'

She said it in a calm and sincere tone as well, so he felt oddly accomplished.

He noticed that she'd begun to shiver in her bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Mhmm," she replied. "Ju-just a little chilly is all."

Jaune could solve that problem. "Do you have any spare blankets in here?"

"In the closet," Weiss nodded toward a massive door in the corner of the room. "There should be some on top of the shelves."

Jaune wandered toward the big door in the corner of the room and opened it. Inside, he was greeted by the mysteries of a woman's wardrobe. He looked up and saw the blankets stacked neatly on top of one another. The shelf was so high that a step stool was required to reach them.

Once he grabbed the blankets and headed back to Weiss in her bed. He carefully wrapped them around her. By the time he was finished, she'd looked like she was buried in a mound of blankets, save for her head, which was sticking out.

"There," he slapped his hands together. "Feel better?"

"I feel like an irritated eskimo in the Arctic," Weiss replied.

"Hmmm," Jaune hummed.

There was another way he could warm her up, so he pulled the blankets off her and slid into the bed beside her.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Weiss squeaked out as Jaune settled himself beside her.

"Warming you up!" He slid closer to her, offering up his body heat to keep the heiress warm.

"But…" She tried to argue, but the heat that his body generated was too much to resist, and Weiss curled into the source of warmth.

 _So warm… he smells like pine..._

She let out a relieved sigh when his toasty feet enshrouded a blanket of warmth around hers.

Jaune blushed madly as he watched her face slowly unfurrow.

Their faces were mere inches apart. He could feel her gentle breathing and calm heartbeat.

It was a huge improvement from a few hours ago.

To help her nod off, he stroked his fingers through her hair. His mom always did that when he was sick, and it provided him with comfort, so he figured she'd feel protected too.

Weiss nuzzled in the crook of Jaune's neck, seeking more warmth. Her hands were wrapped tightly around his waist. He could practically feel her icy hands slowly soak up the heat.

As she nuzzled his neck, he moved his chin to rest on top of her hair.

That's when the scent of lavender lingered in his nose.

The last time he smelled it this close was when Weiss had tripped and he caught her.

She had been so intent on running away…

And yet here he was, embracing the girl of his dreams while she slept.

He noticed she stopped shivering and took comfort in that fact.

After enough time had passed and Weiss had fully fallen asleep, he decided that it was a good time for him to leave the bed. He was a gentleman, after all. He wasn't too keen on the idea of her waking up in confusion.

Jaune tried to pull himself up out of the bed. As he did, Weiss whimpered slightly, and locked her hands around his waist with an iron grip. She pulled him back in and sighed as she nuzzled her head back into the crook of his neck.

Realizing that she wasn't going to let him go, Jaune wrapped his arm around Weiss, pulling her closer to him.

Her gentle breathing provided him with a sense of comfort, knowing she was already improving.

It wasn't long before the two drifted off in a deep slumber…

* * *

 **Rom-com rules: the sick episode and sharing an umbrella during a downpour.**

 **Behold: the fluff baby *sniffle* beautiful, isn't she?**

 **Mother of god… I've never written so much fluff shoved into one chapter. Hope it was decent! But really, message me if you're even remotely interested about the free ticket for RTX!**


	10. Revelations & Love

Tiny trickles of light seeped through the windows, signaling it was later in the day.

When Jaune woke up the next day, he was as refreshed as ever. It was possibly the best night of sleep he's ever gotten.

And as he opened his eyes, he remembered why.

Weiss was still closely curled into him and sleeping peacefully. Jaune wanted to make sure her fever had gone down since last night, so he gently lifted his hand to feel her forehead and was satisfied to find that it was no longer present.

A tiny vibration rocked his pocket, causing him to remember that he was still in his school uniform. Nonetheless, he took out his phone as quietly as possible and read the texts.

 **How'd it go, lady killer?** Yang sent. **Is she alright?**

The next one was from Pyrrha. **How was your conquest, The Bringer of Justice?**

Another one was from Blake. **Hey asshole. Just wondering if you'd show up for school or not since both you and weiss aren't in your seats ;)**

 **Jaune** Ruby typed. **I know you're not THAT creepy, but why aren't you and Weiss here? suuuspiciouuuuuussssss**

The last text was from his mom. **I know you have a good reason for not coming home since you're my little poopsikins. Be sure to reply as soon as you see this message.**

Jaune readily replied to every message and slid the phone back into his pocket. Thankfully, his mother was an understanding person.

Soon after, Weiss stirred and woke up with a yawn.

Jaune's eyes never left her. She looked like a little kitten!

Once she opened her eyes, she saw Jaune's light blue orbs. "Arc…?"

She would've thought last night was a dream if the boy wasn't lying next to her.

"Hey," he replied soothingly. "Are you feeling better?"

She was glad he helped her out last night and smiled at his disheveled and scraggly hair. It was obvious he was worried.

Weiss sat up and stretched her arms. "Much," she lazily stared at him. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Oh, ugh," the question caught him off guard. She was the one who made him sleep in the bed with her anyways, so he told her the truth. "You just couldn't resist me!"

"What?"

"I tried to leave, but as soon as I did, you pulled me back into your bed!" Jaune wiggled his brows. "I knew I was irresistible."

"In your dreams, Arc," she huffed and crossed her arms. "Wait…"

"What is it?"

"Y-you're still in your school uniform?!" Weiss yelped. "You must smell nasty," she got out of bed.

Jaune feigned hurt and followed her out of the bed. "I do _not_ smell bad because a certain _someone_ was cuddling with me all night."

Weiss blushed crimson. "I-I did not!"

"Did too!" he pointed accusingly. "I smell like you now!"

Weiss cocked her head. "Is that a bad thing?"

"N-no…" he rubbed the back of his head.

Weiss flailed her arms. "Then don't complain!"

Jaune sighed, there really was no winning an argument against her.

To change the conversation, he strolled over to her and put his hand on her forehead. "Good. Your fever has officially gone down!"

Weiss was surprised by the action and slightly yanked back. "Of course I'm better. It's all thanks to you, so thanks."

Jaune's gaze settled on the scar over her left eye. "No problem."

Weiss noticed what he was looking at. "I suppose it couldn't hurt telling you how I got the scar. You've seen interested since day one."

"Was it that bad?" Jaune asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Please, you were always eye-humping me," Weiss revealed. "It was hard _not_ to notice."

"Gah!" he pulled his hair in frustration. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine," she huffed. "Anyway, I got it in a fencing match. No big deal, but everyone seems to think there's some huge story behind it."

"Ah, I see," he said. "Well, I'm glad it's all healed up now. But I've always wondered, why'd you quit fencing?"

"Because of the scar," she replied curtly. "Father wanted me to be safe from harm even though I had practiced for years."

"Years?" Jaune pretended to be surprised since he already knew the truth. "You must've been good."

"You could say that," she smiled.

Jaune realized in that moment she was a very modest person. She didn't even tell him she was an heiress or even admit that she was a fencing champion!

However, he felt his stomach grumble when he remembered he didn't eat last night and Weiss was probably hungry too. He decided to pamper her while he was there.

"Are ya hungry?" he asked.

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "Are you planning to cook again?"

"Hey, you can't deny the soup wasn't good," he replied. "Whad'ya say?"

Weiss knew he was right. The soup was good and she wondered what else he could make. She hoped it would be easy and not turn out like a disaster. But she knew he was persistent.

"Fine," she walked over to the door.

Jaune was mesmerized by her outfit and stunning beauty. Even though she was sick the night before, she still looked like an angel he wasn't allowed to touch. And yet, he was allowed to cuddle with her last night.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, uh yeah!" he giddily followed her out the door.

As the two began the journey to the kitchen, Weiss checked her texts and was surprised to find several messages.

 **Hey Weiss!** Ruby sent. **Hope you're feeling better. Class isn't the same without yew 3**

Another from Yang. **Yo, princess. We're all worried. Is lady killer with ya?**

Blake sent the last one. **Miss you! I hope Scrawny Jaune wasn't creepy**

"Everything alright?" Jaune asked.

"Yes," she tore her gaze from the screen. "They're all so worried…"

"Who wouldn't be?" Jaune asked as the two walked down the hallways. "You were in bad shape yesterday."

Weiss knew for a fact that she had great friends looking out for her. "I'm better now. Come on, the kitchen's-" she stopped in her tracks when she spotted white powder on the floor in the distance.

"What is it?!" Jaune was worried, he feared she'd faint again.

His worries were calmed when she darted into the kitchen.

"Arc!" she yelled from the kitchen. "Is this the aftermath of your two-hour soup?!"

"Ehehe," he gulped. "Maybe?"

Pots and pans were scattered across the counters and shoved in the sink. Several strands of noodles were stuck in the sink, while other noodles were glued to the inside of used bowls and even on the sides of the counters. The pancake batter blanketed the marble floor in a white dust.

"I'm going to kill you!"

He was glad she would kill him because of the mess… and not because of the secret kiss.

* * *

After school, Blake and Yang strolled through the park. They wanted to hang out together alone again, but the blonde had a secret agenda.

It stopped raining late last night, so the trees were in full bloom. The sakura blossoms drifted from the branches and scattered around the grass and atmosphere. It was nice seeing pink petals again, that was Yang's favorite part of the year.

The blonde's heart was pounding and blush was forming on her cheeks. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't calm down for what she planned to do.

"Oh look!" Blake pointed to her phone. "Jaune finally texted back!"

"Oh ugh, what'd he say?" Yang asked.

Blake read the text out loud. " **I'm not THAT much of an asshole, thank you. And don't worry. No one was at her home so I stayed the night and took care of her. We skipped school today so she can make a full recovery** "

"Holy shit!" Yang couldn't help but curse. "Scrawny Arc stayed at her place?!"

"Seems like it," the ravenette smirked. "He's got game."

Yang saw her chance. "You know who else has game, Blakey?"

Blake stared at her in wonder. "Who?"

"Me," the blonde replied and took a deep breath.

Blake could tell what Yang was about to say was difficult since she had been acting strangely today. The ravenette figured that she was about to get what was bothering her off her chest.

"Blake, will you be my girlfriend?"

Blake stared at Yang's lilac orbs and remained speechless.

Yang was secretly terrified of her answer, but she wouldn't know the actual response if she didn't try.

"I'd be happy to," the ravenette replied with a smile.

"Oh god, I knew you'd say 'no'…" Yang did a double take. "Wait what?"

"I said yes! I'd be happy to be your girlfriend!" Blake threw her arms around Yang's shoulders.

Yang stood there in shock. "I can't believe you said yes!"

Blake smirked and was inches apart from her mouth. As she spoke, her lips barely grazed Yang's own.

"Would you believe it if I did this?"

She slowly leaned in and sealed the deal with a passionate kiss.

Yang absolutely couldn't believe it. The girl she fell for on the first day of class was kissing her. Her best friend and now… her girlfriend.

The gorgeous bookworm was finally hers.

* * *

Jaune and Weiss arrived at the boy's house so he could change clothes. He wore a simple white t-shirt and jeans and the two left after he explained to his mother what happened.

Before heading to his house, however, they cleaned up the kitchen and ate pancakes. After many failed attempts, Weiss told Jaune to swallow his pride and to let her cook breakfast. He reluctantly agreed when he saw no signs of her being ill and calmly sat at the table and watched the angel cook.

Before leaving the castle, Weiss put on an outfit consisting of a light blue blouse round neck and a simple black skirt.

Presently, they walked through town and soaked up the sun's gentle rays with smiles on their faces.

"Hey," Weiss called for Jaune. "There's a group text from Yang."

Jaune took the phone out of his pocket and read the message out loud. " **Hey guys, Blake and I have something to tell you… only if you karaoke with us. Princess, you can totally come but only if you feel better. Hope to see ya soon!** "

"Aw…" Jaune sulked and put his phone away.

"What is it? Isn't that a good thing?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah," he said. "But the group name was called 'Scrawny Arc will never not be scrawny.'"

Weiss couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Who titled that?"

"Blake," he sighed.

"Hmmm," Weiss hummed. "She's pretty funny."

"Do you really think I'm that scrawny?" Jaune pleaded.

A blush formed on her cheeks when she remembered his somewhat toned body when the two were in the infirmary.

She nervously glanced away. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Ah," he let out a relieved breath. "As long as you think it's alright then we're good."

"Q-quiet, Arc."

"But whaddya say?" Jaune asked. "It must be something important to make them want to tell us in person."

"I think it's strange that we skipped school to clean up the kitchen and make breakfast," the heiress added. "Now we're going to karaoke?"

"Do you want to? We don't have to-"

Weiss cut him off. "I'm up for it."

"Awesome!" Jaune chirped. "I'm excited to hang out with everyone again!"

Weiss knew he truly cherished his friends, and so did she. She wouldn't be as close with anyone if it wasn't for their efforts. She felt very happy and lucky to be a part of his life.

The two of them wandered through the park east of town. They found themselves strolling through the garden, taking the long way to the karaoke rendezvous. They were surrounded by flowers and plants, and a water fountain spurted out water into a small pool below. It was a very serene place.

"You know…" she started. "You're not so bad, Jaune."

Jaune beamed a wide smile. "Where's this coming from?"

"I was just thinking," Weiss gently leaned into him. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be this happy right now," she gazed up at his light blue eyes.

This time Jaune couldn't stop himself. After melting in her pleading eyes, he leaned down and pecked her on the cheek.

 _That was uncharacteristically bold of him._

He inwardly gasped at the action. Why the hell did he do that?! He probably messed up their entire friendship!

Weiss was a little surprised by the kiss, but didn't mind it. In fact, she wanted more, so she got on her tiptoes and put her hands around his neck as she ensnared his lips with her own.

 _Not that I mind…_

Jaune was stunned that she was the one to kiss him, but certainly wasn't about to complain. Weiss tasted like sweet peppermint to him. He pulled her in closer, not wanting her to break it off.

They soon had to pull apart to breathe. The boy was relieved that she didn't seem mad and in fact, pleased with what had transpired.

"T-that was nice," Jaune stuttered, still flustered from what happened.

"'That was nice?'" Weiss quoted. "That's what you say when a girl kisses you?"

"S-sorry about that," he continued to stammer. "Can you really blame me? The most beautiful girl in the world just kissed me!"

If Weiss wasn't blushing already she certainly was now. "S-shut it, Arc."

"So uh, I have a question," Jaune was getting nervous.

Weiss already knew what the question was, but acted oblivious and silently cheered him on.

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Will you go out with me?"

Jaune wanted to give himself a pat on the back.

He didn't stutter!

Weiss grabbed his hand and smiled. "Is that even a question?"

"Is that a 'no?'"

He knew it was too good to be true. Of course she'd say 'no,' she was way out of his league. What the hell was he thinking? The transfer could have any guy she wanted, why would she pick an average guy like him?

Weiss rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek and gazed endearingly in his bright blue orbs.

"It's a definite yes."

That was by far the best moment in Jaune's life. He thought those words were an illusion, that this whole day had been a dream. He needed to confirm it.

"Y-you said yes?!"

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Don't make me take it back, Arc."

"I have a girlfriend?!"

Weiss sighed at his hopeless glee. "Yes!" she was growing impatient trying to get the fact in that thick skull of his.

"I can't believe it!" he gave her a crushing hug. "I've been waiting forever for this moment!"

Weiss returned the embrace as she gently whispered in his ear. "R-really?"

"Yes!" Jaune couldn't help but sniffle a bit. "God… I'm so lucky."

The two released each other and Weiss apologized. "I'm sorry you waited so long."

Jaune smiled. "Don't worry about it! It was totally worth the wait. You ready to go karaoke?"

"You know it," she happily replied as the two walked and held hands.

"Are you a good singer, Snow Angel?" he asked.

The heiress remembered that Jaune had only used that nickname once.

When he first talked to her.

Now it was used as a loving pet name instead of a pick-up line… and she couldn't be happier.

Weiss heartily giggled. "You could say that."

Jaune had at last captured the snow angel's heart.

* * *

Yang, Ruby, and Blake waited for Jaune and Weiss while sitting on the couch in the karaoke room.

Ruby was bouncing up and down in her seat. "Come onnnnn, come onnnn," she whined. "Just tell me the news!"

"You'll find out as soon as they get here~" the blonde sang happily.

Blake smirked. "The news isn't _that_ surprising."

"Ohhhh," Ruby beamed. "I can't wait!"

The door creaked open and the three stood up to great Weiss and Jaune, only to see the two holding hands.

"Holy… shit," Yang's mouth was agape. "A-are you guys...?"

"Yep!" Jaune chirped. "The Bringer of Justice has done the impossible! This Snow Angel," he squeezed her hand. "Is my girlfriend," he bragged.

"That's funny," Blake chuckled. "We wanted you to come down here to tell you the same thing."

"What?" Weiss asked. "Same thing?"

Yang slung her arm around Blake's shoulders. "We're going out, too!"

"So that was the news!" Ruby gasped. "Congratulations you guys!"

"Thanks, Ruby," Jaune ecstatically replied. "I still can't believe it," he continued to gush over his girlfriend.

Weiss leaned closer to him. "It's not _that_ unbelievable," she mumbled.

"I'm so proud of ya, lady killer!" Yang smiled.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the comment. "It's also thanks to you, brute."

"Me?" she pointed to herself.

"If you weren't so annoying in the beginning I wouldn't be here right now," Weiss huffed. "That goes for you too, Ruby and Blake."

Everyone couldn't stop smiling from the lighthearted atmosphere.

"Aww," Yang cooed and looked at Ruby. "It seems like just yesterday we made that mission for the princess."

"What mission?" Weiss asked and looked at the sisters. "What are you talking about?"

Ruby jumped up and down with glee and held up her hand to high-five Yang. "We did it!"

Yang eagerly returned the gesture. "Damn right!"

"Did what?!" Weiss yelped.

Yang sent her a wry smile. "Nothing."

At last, Yang and Ruby's mission to befriend the transfer had been completed.

"Honestly," the white-haired girl huffed. "I'll never figure out what goes on in both of your heads."

"It's nothing to worry about~" the blonde teased. "Who's ready to sing?"

"Meeeee!" Ruby chirped.

Jaune gazed down at Weiss lovingly. "Isn't this nice?"

Weiss watched Ruby bounce up and down from excitement. "It sure is."

He smiled and looked back over to Yang, who was whispering in her girlfriend's ear.

Both blondes' gazes wittingly met with smiles on their faces. They silently nodded at each other in approval, knowing their end of the deal had been fulfilled.

In Jaune and Yang's eyes, the transfer and the mysterious class rep certainly were quite the prize.

* * *

 **Rom-com rules: everything turns out fine, closeness to use first names, sakura blossoms, and the ultimate goal being reached *cough cough* MC feeling like they are accepted in their new friend group.**

 **You can totally tell I know my anime, huh? I apologize for not putting in the hot spring cliché, or the beach episode, but I preferred karaoke. Sorry to all the horny people.**

 **IMPORTANT** **: Yes, this is the last chapter. Just so you know, I do in fact have a SEQUEL to this story outlined. HOWEVER, I'm currently working on other stories that are still in progress and take priority. So whenever I finish those stories, I will finally work on the sequel to this story, which, by the way, totally has the beach and hot spring cliché.**

 **One of the fics that has taken priority isn't released yet, but will be very soon. It's called** **Let Me Hear** **and I urge you to give it a read when it comes out in** **less than two weeks** **.**

 **Welp, Eyes On the Prize is over… for now. See you guys around, thanks for reading, and remember to stay dandy.**

 **~Hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
